Twisted
by Hachibukai
Summary: A week before Gray and Lucy's wedding, Natsu came back - the boy she used to love. Apparently that's not a good news for the groom-to-be, yes? NatsuxLucyxGray. COMPLETE.
1. Gray Fullbuster

**DISCLAIMER: **My name's not Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This is my first fan fiction. Please bear with me. Thank you. Hope you'll like it. Oh! And this chapter has only Gray's POV. The next will be Natsu's, followed by Lucy's. English is my second language and constructive criticisms are much appreciated. :) Let me warn you though, you might find Gray, Lucy and Natsu OOC here. :3

* * *

><p><strong>TWISTED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: GRAY FULLBUSTER<strong>

_Love…?_

What does it mean?

Of course he had always known the answer.

It was Lucy.

Love is Lucy.

Yes, he had always been in love with the resident Celestial mage ever since he first laid eyes on her. But sadly, Lucy's heart belonged to that dense flame brain, tch!

Natsu, that idiot!

Taking missions with Natsu and Lucy had always been painful as far as he could remember - it was too much for him to bear but he endured. Gray wanted to protect Lucy if ever his stupid rival fails to do so - that is.

Lucy, however, had always thought of Gray as a very trust worthy friend (who wouldn't? He was the sanest person next to her in their team). When it comes to matter of the heart, she was used to confide her feeling to him. Lucy would never bring up the topic - or even speak of the word, "Love" when Erza's around knowing that it'll just pain the requip mage to remember Jellal.

If this was Erza's story, it must have started with_ 'Love? It was Jellal. Love is Jellal'_. He shivered at the thought.

Two years ago, he would never forget the day when the blond Celestial mage came home crying.

As usual, he managed to barge into her apartment while Lucy was away. He relaxed and sat on her couch, intently reading her unpublished novel as he waits her. When she arrived, the ice mage had expected her to kick him out the second she realizes he was there - reading her novel (a taboo, he learnt) and well, just being there without her makes her mad... but her reaction was totally out of character. It was different... way too different.

Once she took notice of my presence, she fell into her knees, drowning her face into her hands. It shocked the ice mage, of course. And then he heard her wail.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

"O-oi! Lucy." He stammered nervously. He was clueless of what to do when it comes to crying girls - how much more if it's her? "Y-you don't have to cry. I-I didn't mean to intrude and r-read your novel without your permission!" He stated in a worried and apologetic voice, his whole body panicking, wondering what to do next. Should he go and kick himself out, _now_?

He heard no answer but she cried louder.

Gray stood and placed the compiled pieces of paper on the nearby table. "Are you okay?" he asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" he asked, really worried. He stared at her and felt something sting inside his chest. Looking at Lucy as she cries is painful, he immediately realized. His instinct told him to hug her and make her feel safe, so Gray did.

He crouched beside her and wrapped his muscular arms around her shaking body - now if today is a normal day, he was sure he'd be punched off right there and then but luckily (partly), it isn't. He noticed her tensed shoulders so he lightly tapped the blond's back and allowed her to cry more. Gray knew something bad happened and what she needed best this time is someone who would listen to her.

The ice-make mage didn't have to ask why she was crying. No, that's not right. Let him rephrase that...

He didn't have to ask Lucy _who _was the reason behind her tears and pain.

Of course it had to be _him_.

"G-Gray," She whimpered, voice shaking, "I confessed to Natsu just now..." She continued softly in between her sobs, he could tell she was trying to calm herself.

But still, hearing that from her, Gray felt like his heart was purposely shattered into pieces.

_She confessed but why is she crying now_?

It should be Gray who was crying. It should be him. Because this fucking hurts!

Trying to compose himself, he gasped, "He's one lucky guy, I suppose." He tried to hide the pain in his voice but miserably failed. If the blond noticed this, she must have ignored it. The talk was literally killing him on the inside. He continued tapping Lucy's back, "Don't tell me he_–_"

"He made fun of me." Lucy cut him off as her lips protruded into a pout. "He didn't take my confession seriously, sheesh!" she sniffed, pulling her body away, she forced herself to smile.

Gray couldn't bear to see Lucy to her like this - her eyes were so red and puffy, her cheeks flushed and dampened with tears, her golden hair was a mess. _Seriously_? _What the hell did she do to end up like this after being rejected. I don't get it, damn it_! He cursed himself mentally.

As Lucy noticed discerned how Gray was so focused at ogling her, she backed away a little and forced an unsuccessful laugh to lighten the air. "He said he likes me too, but not in the same way I like him."

_Oh_.

With that said, anger towards the fire mage enveloped his being.

How cocky? He just rejected the girl he's been in love with since forever just like that?

_Misunderstanding_? Maybe there had been a misunderstanding.

Gray isn't dumb enough not to notice that Natsu is in love with her too.

_Or maybe there's a reason behind the rejection_?

But still... how dare he _hurt _Lucy, damn it.

The raven haired boy had always been holding back because he knew, Lucy would be safest ending up with either one of them - _him or Natsu. _And since Lucy's heart belongs to him, he is willing to let go. His fingers unconsciously curled into a fist, an expression of fury manifesting on his handsome face...

And then he felt her warmth. Her small hand wrapped his clenched fist.

She stared straight into his eyes, he blinks.

With a shaking voice, he spoke, "H-he's an idiot, Lucy. Maybe both of you just misunderstood? Try once more and make it clear so he'd understand." Gray tried to hide the pain on his voice. It was hard to comfort the girl that makes your heart skip a beat every time you see her - especially when he knew exactly that she was hurting because of another guy - and to top it all off, it was Natsu. Call him martyr but isn't this how love works?

As long as she's happy, he'll be fine.

As long as she's crying, he'll stay by her side - even if she'd never notice him.

A tear strolled down her cheek and he impulsively wiped it off. He could tell Lucy is already finding his actions weird - well, it was quite out of character for him but... he couldn't help it.

"Cold." She murmured, diverting her eyes to their hands - his hands relaxing overtime. "I'm tired. I'm giving up. I should move on. Her voice sounded sad but a genuine smile graced over her lips.

He shook his head, "Girls are so weird." He ran his fingers through his raven hair, "One second you cry, the next minute you smile." He tsked, "You should take a rest." He pulled off as he pointed a finger to the pink bed, feeling his ill temper die down.

Gray turned back to his laid back attitude as he walked straight to the couch and sat.

Noticing Lucy blinking at him, probably contemplating whether she would kick him out and get mad or let him be because she owes him today. Gray smirked, waving his hand - a signal saying she should go rest on her bed.

And she walked towards him...

_Damn, he'll kick me out_!

He prepared for the kick, or punch, or countless books to be thrown at him but nothing came. Instead, she sat beside him and surprisingly lied down, making his lap her pillow. She rested her head comfortably over his lap, grabbed his hand and placed it over her head. "Nana Suppetto used to do this to me, it makes me feel good." She grinned.

Warmth took over inside Gray's body.

She really trusts him.

"Okay then, poor heartbroken girl..." he teased as he stiffly sat, looking anywhere but her. "Why not be _mine_, instead?"

"Hah," she gagged, taking it as a big joke. "Shut up, Gray. I can be denser than Natsu, you see? I'm over this by later, I know." She chuckled.

Good thing the Celestial mage is easy to comfort, he believed.

She's a strong girl, after all.

I watched her as she drifted off to sleep. Tonight might be the most painful night for Lucy - it was painful for him as well.

Call him selfish but this contact - how he had gotten the opportunity to stare and admire her sleeping face made this day one of the happiest day of his life. "Darn Lucy, I just confessed. I have to agree you're as dense as Natsu." He whispered.

Little did he know, dumbfounded Natsu was watching them from outside the window, hurt.

The next day, Gray went straight to the guild very early. He wasn't able to go home last night - he was so engrossed into observing the sleeping blonde (she's the girl of his dream after all, don't blame him) that he didn't notice it was nearly the break of dawn. "She looks like an angel." His face brightened up as images of Lucy played over his head.

Gray pushed the door open. It was rarely empty - but understandable, it's still too early.

There were only few people and they were all gathered in one spot. Happy, Lily, Gajeel, Mira, Gramps, Wendy, Charle and Natsu - wait! Natsu? Gajeel? Now that's unusual. And as Gray recalled how Lucy cried the night before, he couldn't help but feel the frustration bubble up inside of him. "What are you doing here, squinty eyes!"

Natsu turned, looking at him sadly - but as soon as it came, it vanished. His expression turning into his usual _bring-it-on_ look.

Gajeel also turned.

"Exhibitionist!" the two yelled simultaneously.

Apparently, the ice mage isn't in the mood for some worthless brawl - and he wouldn't admit he was an exhibitionist so he ignored them. Aside from that, he hadn't gotten even a wink yet. "Who are you monsters?" he deadpanned.

But damn, it was hard ignoring them especially when they were staring at him and were grinning like idiots. Gray felt a vein pop out of his head and sat on the bar, signaling the usual morning drink to Mira. "Ash brain, Iron head, what brought you here this early?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" the two yelled synchronously.

"DON'T COPY ME!" both dragon slayers swung their torsos, finding their selves face to face with eyes on fire.

"I SAID DON'T COPY ME!" and again, they screamed at the same time.

That's it! Both positioned themselves into starting another fight but even before they could fully begin the brawl, Makarov butt in. Scary aura emanating his body.

"Natsu, Gajeel. It's about time." The old man coughed, "Go."

"Natsuuuu, bring me with you!" Happy wailed, eyes flooding with tears.

The Salamander spun to Happy, giving him his signature toothy grin and patted the exceed's head. "I'll be back before you know it, Happy! Besides you have to stay here and take care of Lucy. Don't let this stripper stalk our partner, okay?" the salmon-haired boy pointed a mocking finger to Gray, who in turn felt a vein pop out of his forehead.

"AYE!" Happy shouted back despite his sobs, his spirit reliving back.

"You want a piece of me, idiot?" Gray charged, throwing his clothes wherever.

"Bring it on, pervert!" the fire mage charged back.

"Now, now... Boys." Mira waved her hands in the air, close to her chest.

Gramps coughed. Natsu and Gajeel turned to walk away. Happy sobbed as Lily patted his back. Gray was confused.

"Where are they going?" he asked, Mira and the master watched the dragon slayers' retreating back as they stepped out of the guild.

"Gray-san," Wendy smiled, "They're on for a secret quest." She answered cheerfully as Charle brought her dragon slayer partner up on the stool next to the ice mage. "Mira-san, milk please."

"Sure, sure, Wendy." Mira turned around to prepare her milk.

"Why were they given a secret quest, gramps? While you're leaving me here?" The raven-haired boy asked, feeling bad. Gray kind of see Natsu as a rival and it wasn't nice to see him advance as he was left behind, right?

_Tch, that guy! Stealing Lucy and leaving nothing for me. _

He wasn't asking for anything more. Just Lucy is enough.

"I think it won't be a good idea sending the two of you to that quest, especially not without Erza." The old master smirked, raising the placing the bottle of alcohol onto his lips. "I seriously considered your team at first, but I figured 4 persons are a lot. Now, you won't like to leave Lucy alone right? Erza won't be coming back in three months."

"Ah. Yeah, Erza's been gone for a while now, huh." Gray cupped his chin, gesturing like he was thinking. He remembered just a week ago, Erza had picked a mission. It was an S-class mission that required her presence for 5 months. She was insisting to bring them along but Natsu (wanting to stay away from Erza as much as possible) picked a mission for the rest of them and said, _"We can't stain the name of the guild now, can't we?" _

And then it was down to Lucy - the Celestial mage would have agreed if not for the mission Natsu picked requiring at least one blonde female. Good thing, Lucy was the only blond female in the guild.

"If Erza had known before the client has been notified that she took the job posted, she would have stayed." The old man grinned, "You guys have been fond of Lucy lately, eh?"

"A-ah. W-what do you mean by that, jii-chan?" He awkwardly stuttered, all heat from his body rushing up to his cheeks.

The white haired barmaid chuckled, "Here, Gray." She handed him a glass of shaved ice topped with strawberry syrup. "Oh, you're blushing?" She pointed at his cheeks and winked playfully.

As expected of someone who enjoys matchmaking.

And he thought he couldn't get any redder. He gulped his shaved ice in one shot. All eyes locked on him, staring at him like he was some kind of freak.

"Gray. Clothes!" Mira smiled.

He looked down, surprised. Mentally cursing himself. "When did that happen!" he yelled as he stormed out of the guild, escaping the hot seat.

By the time he got home, the sun was already up.

He laid down and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts invading his head. He couldn't sleep.

He was worried about Lucy. Does she know Natsu is off to some secret quest?

Clearly, if he just knew of it recently (meaning last night or a while ago), Lucy probably doesn't have any idea about it because he was with her the whole time. "She'll get hurt again. Bastard Natsu! How can you be so dumb?" He mumbled as he stood up.

He should probably go back to Lucy's apartment. Now.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the present, 2 years later...<em>

Now that Natsu's back, how should Gray deal with this? What will Lucy's reaction be? Does she still love Natsu.

Truth be told, he was scared. So scared.

The last time he felt this scared was when Ur casted the Ice Shell to Deliora. It wasn't in his system to admit defeat, especially with Natsu but it'll be Lucy's choice now.

What is love again?

Is it about giving up everything, even _her_, just as long as she's happy? Gray guessed he could always endure. He just want to see her happy all the time.

Just by being by her side, he couldn't be happier.

。

おわり


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**DISCLAIMER: **My name's not Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I'm really happy you liked the first chapter. I'm getting hyped. Thank you for the reviews! Op, op! Since these is my first story, this guys are my first reviewers: **XxxangelheartedxxX**, **KotoneSugiyama**, **Emil C**, **IloveCelestialIce****. **

**Note: **Review responses were removed on this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: NATSU DRAGNEEL<strong>

Lucy?

He left her without saying anything. Just like what Igneel did to him years back.

He was hoping she'll forgive him though, just like how he'll forgive Igneel when he manages to find him in the future. Now, after some time of being away from a secret quest entrusted to them by the old man, he'll be coming home. It was a successful quest. Of course, it was him (though it took them 2 years). They were able to kill the kraken with a strength of a dragon (which might have been the reason why the Fairy Tail master had chosen them and the iron trash... or not? Oh, whatever. He doesn't care).

Yes, they were on their way home. To the guild. To Fairy Tail.

He wondered if Happy would be angry when he sees him - he wasn't able to come back right away. He also wondered if Lucy would kick him out of her room when she finds him sleeping there, just like in the past. He also wondered if Gray still strips. Oh, that's hopeless. Of course, he still does. Were they still taking missions together?

Natsu held his head up high, struggling hard to keep calm and composed despite the sweat dribbling over his forehead. He'll definitely defeat both Erza and Gray once he comes back. But as of the moment, "PFT UWGH!" his face turned green. He was still on the train - hell. When will this stop anyway?

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

Lucy was all over his thoughts lately but seeing how Gray had been hurting every time Lucy was around him made him feel kind of guilty. Natsu wondered why though? Does Gray need Lucy like he does? Does the ice popsicle liked her like he does? He unconsciously sighed, he really shouldn't think about this. He shook his head and massaged his temples.

After a long day at the guild, Gray was out of sight - not that he cares where the exhibitionist is but he couldn't help but wonder where could he be goofing around at this time of the day.

"Oi, Lucy!" He called, waving at her as a greeting. She was currently sitting on her usual seat at the bar, talking to the resident barmaid. She faced the fire mage, "Where's Gray!" he shouted recklessly.

"Oh." Lucy blinked, realizing Natsu was up to no good again, "Gray's uh. Have you seen Gray, Mira?" The blonde turned to the white haired girl who was wiping the glass.

Mira smiled sweetly as she answered, "I'm afraid not."

"Oh." Lucy dragged her gaze back at him and shrugged, "No idea."

Natsu twitched. That stripper's hiding again, or so he thought. He hadn't seen him for a while. Where the hell could he be? They have some fight to pull off. And then he noticed Lucy standing from her seat, preparing to walk out of the guild.

"Hey, Lucy. You're going home?" Natsu heard Happy ask as the blue cat munched his fish. He was sitting at the table where Lily, Wendy and Charle were also gathered around.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'll see you later, I know you'll barge in my apartment anyway." She remarked in a low voice as she walked out of the guild door.

Natsu ran after her - he's got nothing to do anyway. "I'll come back later, Happy. I'll just piss Lucy for a while!" he shouted while shaking his hands in the air.

"Aye!" Happy retorted, pumping a fist.

"LUCY!" the fire mage shouted as he ran after the blonde. She halted and looked back.

"What is it, Natsu?" she waited for him to catch up.

"Did you see Gray?" he prompted in all innocence like he never asked the same question minutes ago.

"Weren't you listening?" the corner of Lucy's lips twitched, a vein popping out of her head, "Are you pissing me off?"

"Hah! You figured me out. You're really weird." Natsu folded his arms across his chest, nodding in a matter of fact manner.

"Tch, I'm not!" She yelled, angry veins popping out of her head again, "How am I weird, silly?"

While walking, an awkward silence ensued.

_Lucy didn't call on Plue today_. He thought and realized it was Monday. I was about to tease her again when she spoke.

"Ne, Natsu?" She inquired as she walked behind him.

"Hn?" Natsu looked back and took notice of her blushing face. _What's up with her_?

"I-I like you." She confessed, biting her lower lip as she diverted her gaze to anywhere but him. Her face was now all red.

And there was that awkward silence again.

Neither of them spoke.

And then Natsu burst out laughing. He didn't have any idea why though but he just felt like it. He walked back in front of her and tapped the blonde's head, which kind of shocked Lucy. "I like you too, Lucy! What a weird girl."

Her face flushed a deeper shade of red and he could barely see her eyes now. Her eyes were focused on her feet.

Natsu was about to turn away when he felt her tug his vest.

"I... I like you. I mean, I like you. L_ike _like you." She stammered.

Weird. "Ne, Lucy." the fire mage looked at her, and grinned. "I said I like you too." He chuckled like he just stated the obvious. The glint on Lucy's eyes didn't go unnoticed but not until he continued... "We're partners, how can I not like you back?"

Natsu burst out laughing, eventually dropping on his knees as he rolled on the floor in hilarity.

A long sniff.

The fire mage paused, noticing Lucy step forward. He could hear her footsteps getting quicker and heavier each time. "Of course not, you silly dragon slayer!" She shouted, her voice sounded like she was in pain. The next thing Natsu knew, she was running away. Fast.

He slowly got up to his feet and blinked, still looking at Lucy's retreating back as she ran away. "What just happened?" he asked himself. "Was she crying? Did she catch a cold?" He looked around, "It isn't cold." He assured himself and smiled, "Well maybe the temperature is cold for her. I'm a fire mage after all."

He went straight to Lucy's apartment and did what he'd usually do. He climbed up to her window and confirmed that Lucy was really crying. Why?

His dragon slayer sense picked up Gray's voice. "Damn, was it because of that ice brain?" he assumed, not really listening to the conversation as Lucy's cry pricked his ears.

When he was about to open her window, he almost froze at what he heard and saw.

Lucy was resting her head over Gray's lap. "Okay then, poor heartbroken girl," Gray said with a teasing voice that made the fire mage scrunch up his nose. "Why not be mine instead?"

"Hah," Lucy gagged, obviously making fun of the ice mage, "Shut up, Gray. I can be denser than Natsu, you see?" I'm over this by later, I know." she chuckled, Gray was staring at Lucy while (maybe he's) waiting for Lucy to fall asleep.

He was stuck outside the window, dumbfounded. What is this stinging feeling that felt like stabbing his heart was way better? He couldn't even lift a single finger. He wanted to barge in and destroy the gross atmosphere but Lucy looked sad. He descended and decided to retreat. And then he went back to the guild, confused.

* * *

><p>As he walked inside the guild, he heard a few greetings here and there.<p>

"Natsu." Happy called out.

The fire mage wasn't paying attention because he was in deep thought.

"Oi, Nuwatshu!" He shouted once again, trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Happy?" Natsu growled.

"Master's looking for you." He said as he munched on his fish, pointing his paws at the second floor.

As soon as he heard, Natsu ran and barged inside the Master's room without knocking. "What is it, gramps?"

The master raised his head, eyes all serious, "Natsu, I will send you to a secret quest."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu pumped his fist, "Sure gramps, I'll go tell Happy and Lucy now." He was about to run out of the room when the old man jumped in front of him, closing the door.

"It's called secret mission because it's a secret, Natsu!" He snarled and seriously asked, "Do this for the innocent lives being taken away and for Fairy Tail. A monster had been taking over the seas."

Just then, he found himself nodding. He guessed he didn't have any choice then. "Okay." Natsu smiled.

"You'll leave before the sun rises tomorrow, I'll orient Gajeel next." Makarov stated as he went back to his desk.

* * *

><p>"LAND!" Natsu yelled, people were glancing at him. "Whew! Feels great!" He cheered.<p>

Gajeel, on the other hand, started walking. "You look pathetic." He commented.

"Are you making fun of me, you idiot!" the fire mage charged, ready for battle. The iron mage also switched into his fighting position and dropped his bag. "How did I manage to stay with you for two years, stupid!"

And the they both found their selves racing towards the guild.

。

おわり


	3. Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I wish I was him though. :)

**A/N **You might find Gray totally out of character here. Thanks for all those who reviewed. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: LUCY HEARTFILIA <strong>

She still have a week to prepare, her wedding's almost due. Lucy guess she's been having wedding jitters. Everything was almost ready. The invitations have been sent out, the wedding dresses and suits for the whole guild were on their respective owners' hand already.

Though she haven't seen her dress, she was excited really. However, Lucy had already seen Gray's suit.

YES, Gray's.

She will be walking down the aisle with Gray next to her in a week. It is undeniable that she was nervous. Even though they've been friends for so long, she had never expected she'll be marrying him. Everyone in the guild thought it will be her and Natsu. Oh, and even she did?

Lucy had no idea how it ended up like this - talking about Juvia trying to kill her, yes. The water mage was on it for six months since Gray's proposal. The blonde had seriously thought hhe was just kind of playing with her because he never dropped a hint that he likes her - or so she thought?

So she was surprised.

But not everyone was.

Happy was kind of sad too but still finds the pleasure of teasing her to Gray.

When Virgo overheard about this, Loke came almost every day trying to stop the wedding. Lucy found it funny because Gray and Loke would always bicker around just like how Gray and Natsu bickers in the past.

Reminds her of Natsu? She wondered how her _best friend _is doing.

He went on a secret quest two years ago - she was devastated when Gray informed her. Happy followed suit and kept bugging her every day. Ever since Natsu had gone out to that mission, Gray had always stayed with her. She was grateful, really. The ice mage would pull her into missions here and there. Though it still disappoint her that they'd come back with only half to three-fourths of the reward because he was still Gray - an expert at causing ruckus. Good thing he's not bad as Natsu though.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

Waking up, she found Gray sitting on her couch, topless and reading her manuscript as usual. So she did what she'd normally do - she snatched the compiled pieces of paper, hit him on his head, yell at him and kick him out of her apartment. Sadly though, her kicks never gets him out of the house (just gets him engrossed over the wall instead).

"Gray!" Lucy blushed, "You're clothes! Didn't I tell you never to strip on someone else's house!"

The ice mage lost the smile on his face and looked down, he gagged, "Crap! Where did my clothes go?"

Lucy face palmed. _Seriously_? She thought, allowing a chuckle escape her lips.

Gray scratched his head and walked towards the couch. He sat and gave her a serious stare that made her a bit nervous, "Natsu left on a secret quest."

"..."

Slowly, memories of yesterday's events formed in her head. "Shit, I can't believe I confessed to him!" Lucy cursed.

Gray pressed his lips into a thin line, "Can't believe it either." He commented nonchalantly.

"Did he bring Happy along?" the blonde asked quietly, trying to hide the pain in her voice but failed.

"Aye!" Happy yelled, startling the Celestial mage, "Lucyyy!" the blue exceed came crashing to her chest, wailing like his mother left him for good.

"H-Happy!" The cat's name escaped her lips in shock but relief overflowed inside her - she thought Natsu left _only her _behind.

"Natsu went on a secret quest without me. Without us." He cried loudly.

I dragged my vision to Gray, he just shrugged his shoulders and stared at the scene unfolding in front of him blankly.

"He really did?" Lucy asked, confused. But why would Natsu leave without them? Was he intending to avoid her?

"Aye..." Happy grumbled lowly.

Lucy ran fast, intending to get to the train station. "Shit, Natsu! How could you just leave without saying anything?"

And once she got there, she looked for him. "Natsuuu!"

The people threw her weird glances. Giving up, she sat on the bench, depression lines drawing above her head. She panted excessively, she was running around the station for quite a while now.

She felt a pair of eyes looking down at her and someone sat beside her without a word.

Lucy smiled, she doesn't have to look to tell who it was. "Gray?"

She lifted her head and faced him, he was staring at the busy people walking to and fro. Lucy followed his gaze, "You know what's amazing with these busy people?"

Lucy remained silent. She just watched the people.

"It's when they try to compete with time." He continued. "They know they'll never win but they never give up. Some live their whole lives like that."

"Oh." Lucy giggled, brightening up. "If it isn't the poetic Gray Fullbuster?" she teased, fascinated at this side of him. She shifted and moved closer to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and drew out a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Gray."

"Hm?" He hummed, flustered.

"You don't mind that I haven't wash up yet, right?" She joked, oblivious at how red she made him.

He laughed, he was caught off guard. The blonde pulled her head and looked him straight in the eye. "Why are you blushing?" She asked innocently.

Gray immediately looked away, "Come on! You stink, Lucy. You look horrible. You're eyes are all red and puffy." He stood and walked off, not sparing her a second glance.

"Oh. Let's go take a job!" Lucy jumped out of the bench and trailed after Gray. "Hey, Gray. Will you promise me you'll never leave like Natsu?" She just had to say it. She couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Love me back, then?" Gray smirked boldly.

With blush creeping across her cheeks, she twitched. "Well, I love Gray." She crossed her arms, "Silly Gray being a pervert again." Lucy laughed. This time, it was Gray's turn to jolt back and walk away. "Hey!" The blond shouted, swinging her arms as she tried to catch up with him. "Promise me, Gray. Ne, ne?" She bugged him._  
><em>

"Okay, okay!" He finally retorted, sighing as if she forced him (which was partially true).

She grabbed his han and skipped, making him stop walking. He looked down at her, amused. "Let's work hard."

And so, for the next couple of months. Lucy, Happy and Gray worked on different kinds of missions. Of course she would occassionally miss Natsu and Erza - the team is incomplete without them after all. And it's different without them.

When Erza came back, she was delighted to see Lucy doing fine. The celestial mage knows Erza understood what's going on. She's as smart as Gray - well, maybe even smarter. She just avoids talking to Lucy about her feelings for Natsu because she wanted to hear it from Lucy firsthand. But Lucy wasn't ready - not when it's with Erza.

It's not that she doesn't trust the requip mage. She does, believe her - she trusts Erza with her life. But when it comes to love, she's kind of scared to bring this up to Erza. She doesn't want her to remember Jellal who was now locked up in the Council.

Lucy is heartbroken but Erza's situation is more heartbreaking.

After a year and a half, Gray proposed to Lucy.

The proposal was simple. Gray had always kept his cool but that time, he was different.

Lucy was at the guild talking to Levy about her plans on the next chapter to write.

Quietly, Gray crept beside me.

"Oi, Gray." Lucy greeted but got no response. He was blushing madly which kind of made her worried.

Lucy laid a hand on his shoulder, "Hey?"

"Lucy." He spoke in a loud voice, standing up and gestured as if he was about to kneel.

"H-huh?" the blonde stared at him dumbfounded.

And then Gray knelt, his face all red. "L-Lucy.. I.."

That's when it dawned on me, my cheeks suddenly felt hot. _This is embarrassing. He looked like he was about to propose. _She thought as she also stood up from her seat and pulled his arm, forcing him to stand.

He kept firm. "G-Gray, what are you doing?"

This time, Lucy was really confused and flustered. This drew the attention of everyone in the guild to them.

"O-oi, Lucy!" He started, "I had been confessing for over a year and a half now." He lifted his head up and looked her straight into the eyes.

"W-wha...?"

"MARRY ME! I love you!" And he shoved a small red box unto her hand.

The celestial mage blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

She stared at him, then to the box which she haven't accepted yet, then to him and then to the box. She forced herself to take in the scene unfolding before her. She was utterly stunned.

The guild quieted down and Lucy could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her response.

Her face was about to explode.

"..."

Lucy took a step back and scratched her head.

Gray stood up, tears streaming down his face. He placed the box on top of the table where they sat a while ago. _  
><em>

_'Is he serious?' _Lucy asked herself.

He jolted around, about to leave the guild. But even before Gray could step out of the guild, a loud thud echoed through out the guild. "Lucy kick!"

She could her the stifled laughter of their guild mates as Gray fell face first into the floor.

It felt like Gray was running away again. Escaping once again. She likes Gray. She really does. But she's scared to take the risk. It might just end up like how things with Natsu ended up - he's her best friend too, just like Natsu. So she sealed all the romantic feeling that was starting to grow inside her. She doesn't want to lose Gray. Not Gray. "Running away, Gray?" she asked with a teasing voice. He wasn't moving, his body laid flat on the floor. She couldn't see his face. She took a step forward and stared down on him, "You're asking me to marry you when we're not even dating? You never asked me even once for a date?"

Gray pulled his body up and sat, she stepped back. He lifted his head and caught her eyes. "I kept on confessing but you're never taking me seriously. How the hell are we supposed to date?" Gray whined, "You're dense!"

_Really_? Lucy gasped. So those occasional pick up lines meant something more? Is that what he means? Those were times when I had always thought Gray was just being weird. "That's cold, Gray." was her only comment, trying to pick herself up together. She folded her arms across her chest and cupped her chin. She turned and eyed the box on the table earlier as she walked towards the table and grabbed the box. Once she opened it, she admired the ring in it.

The whole guild was breathlessly watching.

And Lucy took the ring out and wore it on her finger.

"I'll marry you."

Astonishment shone in Gray's face. She could tell he didn't expect her answer. She grinned.

"I really thought you were just making fun of me, Gray. You could have told me at least that you're serious. I'm sorry for being dense." She continued, "I'm scared to death to fall for you because you might not love me as I love you, you see."

He jolted up and hugged her tight. She blushed and stiffened but eventually relaxed. The whole guild roared. It was fast, Lucy knew. But maybe she just fell in love with the wrong person first - and had always been in love with Gray since forever?

She responded with wrapping her arms around his back. "Gray?"

"Hm?" he hummed, crying tears of joy.

"Clothes?"

And that ruined the mood as he backed away and panicked.

The guild exploded with greetings. She could hear Elfman telling Gray how manly his proposal was. The girls gathered around her checked her ring. She smiled. It was too good to be true.

* * *

><p>As she recalled this, she felt thrilled and excited, though she still have a cold feet. In a week time, he won't just be Lucy Heartfilia. She will be Lucy Fullbuster. A blush crept across her cheeks. What was she thinking?<p>

She face palmed and shook away her thoughts, standing up and wearing her sandals.

"Lucyyy!" the blonde heard a familiar high pitched voice yelled. "Natsu's back, Lucy! Natsu's back!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I'll apologize now if you find Gray totally out of character in this chapter. I'm really sorry. Punish me if you please. Wari wari!


	4. He's Back

**DISCLAIMER: **My name's not Hiro Mashima. I still wish I was him, though.

**A/N **I'm happy you guys like the story, so far. I totally swear the first three chapters are my favorite. I found it quite fun to write. I don't know about the next chapters though. Thank you for the reviews guys, I've written a response at the end of this chapter. Please go easy on me. :)

**Notice: **All review responses were removed on this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: HE'S BACK<strong>

"Welcome back Natsu. Gajeel." Lisanna greeted the two as they enter the guild. She quickly gave Natsu a big hug. "You've grown!" she said, pinching Natsu's cheeks. Everyone at the guild roared as they made their way to the bar.

"Lisanna" Natsu beamed at her, patting her head softly. "Seems like it isn't just me who've grown, aren't we? I thought you were Mira at first sight."

Lisanna leered, somewhat blushing, taking a step back. "Heh. I should inform Happy and Lucy now" she said, running away.

"Nice to be back home, eh?" Mira happily remarked at the two.

Natsu redirected his attention to the noisy guild. "Gramps!" he yelled, looking for Master Makarov.

"He's away. He'll be back later." Mira said, sweetly smiling at him.

"GRAY!" Natsu growled as he scans the room for a trace of the Ice Mage. He smirked when he spotted Gray at the corner of the room with Cana.

Gray stared at him in bewilderment for a few seconds, Cana raised a barrel full of alcohol and shouted, "Natsuuuu. Welcome home!"

"Was your brain frozen, stripper?" Natsu screamed.

Gray felt a vein pop on his head. "Want to fight dumb ash breath?" Gray stood up, heading to Natsu.

Then the usual fight at the guild started, with Gray and Natsu fighting, then Elfman joining in, followed by Gajeel who was looking for Lily seconds earlier, and so on.

"NATSU" Happy wailed.

Natsu heard this and stopped, jumped out of the turmoil and scanned for his best friend. "Happy" his eyes was shining when he spotted Happy standing up at the front door with Lucy and Lisanna. "Luce!" Natsu howled, he ran towards the guild doors and jumped on Lucy and Happy. He hugged the two tightly. "I miss the two of you! Let's go get a job." He snarled.

Happy and Lucy are crying. The whole guild stopped the commotion and stared at the three. Lucy, gaining her composure reached out for the crying Happy. Lucy wiped her tears and started to release a scary aura.

"Natsu?" Lucy spoke out with a very spooky voice, releasing a very scary aura.

Natsu scratched his head, and grinned widely. Totally oblivious with the signals Lucy was sending. "I'm sor –"

BAM!

Lucy punched Natsu straight in the face.

The whole guild seemed not surprised at all.

"What was that all about?" Natsu complained, fixing his gaze on Lucy while rubbing his face. It didn't really hurt that much to him, but he was wondering why Lucy had punched him all of a sudden, when he just came back from a long two year mission.

"You idiot!" Lucy screeched. "You went all by yourself on a mission leaving Happy alone and, how dare you don't bother on even telling me?" it was an outrageous exclamation from Lucy. The guild grew quiet. Everyone's attention rested on Lucy and Natsu, even Happy stopped crying. He just stared at Lucy in amazement.

"I'm sorry. It was Gramps' fault." Natsu reasoned out. "Ask Gajeel!" he pointed to the iron dragon slayer.

Lucy yanked and smiled. "I'm glad you're back alive, silly Natsu" saying this, Lucy passed Happy to Natsu.

'_Total mood swings!' _Natsu concluded on his mind.

As she patted his head, she gave him her sweet signature smile. "Now, how about telling us what that secret mission was all about and how did it end up?"

'_That smile,' _Natsu thought. '_That welcoming and comforting smile I missed for two years, I've finally seen it again.' _Natsu beamed. He's definitely home. "Luce is really weird" he commented.

Gray felt his heart clenched as he watch the little scene. He trusts Lucy, but now Natsu's back, where does that leave him in Lucy's heart again? It scared him. He went back to his seat beside Cana, not taking his eyes off Natsu and Lucy. The tension at the guild had died down and the girls and boys of the guild flocked around the pink-haired boy, intently listening to his story.

"I smell a hint of jealousy in those stares" Cana uttered, then gulped from the barrel of alcohol.

Gray looked at her, "Shut up!" he mouthed.

Cana dropped the barrel and burped, making their surrounding reek of alcohol. "Whew. That's the right way to burp." She smirked, she brought out her card and shuffled it. "Pick one?"

"What?" Gray was kind of surprised. Is Cana playing with him?

"Come on. Before you strip." She said, looking really bored.

Gray looked down and found his hand unconsciously unbuttoning his shirt. "SHIT" he muttered. He quickly drew a card and pulled it out.

Cana flipped it over. "Knight of Swords." She muttered. "Not good, not good." She dropped the card beside her, "This card means you'll be struggling with your emotions." she explained.

Gray nervously nodded, "And?" he sighed, "What do you mean? We won't get married because I'm being emotional?" Saying this brought discomfort in his heart. '_NO. SHIT._' He argued with his thought.

"Well, I don't know so I can't tell. What an interpretation, Gray? And why would you even ask me that? You'll be tied down in a few days' time. Why doubt? You should know that yourself." She chuckled. "My cards never lie, huh? You really are being played by your emotions." she commented as she raised the barrel again and drank straight from it. He tapped the barrel jokingly making Cana choke. She coughed solidly. "S-s-sh-it G-g-re-y" she cursed in between her coughs.

Gray found this really funny, momentarily forgetting the discomfort of saying one word that almost sounded like a taboo to him (that we-won't-get-married part), he laughed pointing his finger to Cana, and then he felt two hands clasping around his abdomen. He panicked, he glanced at where Lucy and Natsu were seated a while ago but Lucy was out of sight. _'__Who the hell is this? This shouldn't be Juvia! Lucy will surely kill me and be double dead when Erza gets back.'_ He took a grip at the hands and forced it to let go, he turned around to face the owner of the hands.

"Lucy" he muttered, finally realizing that the hands belonged to the blonde.

Lucy suppressed her laughter. "G-gray." Then she gave in, she burst out laughing.

Gray blushed, he was so embarrassed. But looking at Lucy as she laugh because of him, amused him. '_How could she make me feel so proud when she just crushed my manly pride? Oooh. I sound like Elfman.' _Gray thought. "Hey. That wasn't funny." Gray protested as she pinch Lucy's cheek. Cana's still coughing while laughing at Gray (what a multi-tasker?).

"Haha," Lucy gasped for air, "You.. You should've seen your reaction" she looked like she'll die laughing.

Gray pouted, his cheeks felt really hot. "Shut up" he babbled.

Lucy, still gasping for air, trying to stop her laughter stood up straight and drew herself near Gray. "How cute?" she teased. "Look" she pointed at Natsu. Gray followed her pointing finger and fixed his eyes to the dragon slayer. "Natsu's back. Come." She grabbed my hand, she glanced up at Cana first and stroked her back.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked Cana. The latter nodded, felt like she lost her voice, and shook her free hand trying to dismiss the two away.

"Oh. Gray," Cana called out with a coarse voice. "Let your heart lead rather than your head when the circumstances ask for it. Trust your heart. Don't jump into silly conclusions. You may be smart, but you don't know everything." She winked, waving her hands gesturing like she wants the two out of her sight.

Just before Gray was about to open his mouth, Lucy pulled her away from Cana bringing him over to the table Natsu was seated. "What was she saying?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Ah. That woman made me drew a card." Gray retorted.

"What did you get? What did you get?" she asked excitedly, still looking straight ahead.

"Knight of swords." I responded quickly, as we get nearer to the table where Natsu was.

She looked back at me with concerned eyes. "Oh. So, that's what Cana's talking about. I drew that card once also, and believe me. Emotions play really dirty." She sniggered. "She also told me to just trust my instincts, which is really hard because I tend to over think things a lot."

Gray blinked. Lucy sat down beside Natsu as Gray sat beside her. She's still clinging to his hands.

"Natsu," Lucy called out with a gleeful voice. "Have you heard?"

Natsu looked at Lucy and then to Gray. "Hnn? Heard what?" he asked.

Gray rested his elbow in the table and cupped his chin with his hand, looking with dead eyes.

"Are Gajeel and Natsu here?" a voice of an old man echoed inside the guild. All looked at the guild door's direction. There, standing is a small old geezer, Makarov.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled as he waved his hand.

As soon as Makarov spotted Natsu seated on a table and Gajeel leaning his back on a pillar near the bar, he jumped to the second floor. "Let's celebrate!" he yelled. "All booze on me!"

The guild roared with joy. Natsu stood up and ran around the guild in circles shouting "PARTY." Destroying every table he passed through. Gray, on the other hand, pulled Lucy to the bar stool and made her sit there. Mirajane gave Lucy her favorite drink. Gray sat beside her.

Lucy mouthed Mira 'thank you', she leaned her head on the bar and looked at Gray's direction. "Same old Natsu, huh?" she said, watching Natsu attentively.

Gray faced her. "Yeah," he smirked. "This is going to be a long day."

Just then, Natsu came pissing off Gray again, bringing up random reasons to start a fight, same old Natsu and Gray. Lucy let out a loud sigh.

Mira patted her head. "Tomorrow, you'll get to see your gown" she informed Lucy.

Lucy's eyes glowed. "Wow," she raised her head and looked at Mira with twinkle in her eyes. "Finally!"

。

おわり


	5. Lucky or illfated?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FT.

**A/N **Sorry for this short chapter. It was originally long, but I have to cut Gray's POV since the drama has yet to start now. Tell me about your thoughts, okay? I'm sorry if you get frustrated in this chapter or something. But I promise to upload the next chapter tomorrow. *wink!* Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry for the errors. Hihihi. It shows that English is my second language. I wanted to thank you one by one but I'm kind of running out of time. Stressful Christmas parties are keeping me kind of occupied and I just hate it.

Always thankful to **Justafairytail**, **evergreen dryad**, **fairytaillover**, **Emil C**, **IloveCelestialIce**.

**Notice: **All review responses were removed on this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: LUCKY OR ILL-FATED?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV<strong>

The party last night was a blast, I guess the whole guild really missed Natsu's outbursts from time to time within the two years he was gone.

When I woke up this morning I was shocked to see Natsu and Happy sleeping on my bed again, it felt nostalgic for a moment. Ah! Memories from the past, huh? But this didn't stop me from kicking him out of my house. Both of them ran out shouting I had grown worse than Erza as I violently threw them out of my apartment. They never learn, even after two years.

I stood up and did my morning routine, I have to go to the guild. Today will be the day I get to see my wedding dress. I'm having mixed emotions. Don't get me wrong. It's not because Natsu's back. Yes, maybe partly? But for the two years Natsu has been gone, I've grown to realize that Gray's the one.

Oh, if it isn't that wedding jitters pestering me again? I feel this every morning. I'm not really showy. I wonder if Gray knew that I'm more excited for the wedding. He was such a gentleman. He had never kissed me ever since. He said he's saving the best for the wedding day – well, that's what Cana told me. I felt my cheeks heat up when I caught myself thinking of this.

I had never told him how much I love him, I just find it too embarrassing and clichéd.

I marched down the street heading to the guild, I glanced up the sky and man, the weather's all melancholy. I wish something interesting happens. I should tell Gray to make Natsu his best man, he's our closest best friend anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV<strong>

Darn Lucy, that weirdo. She kicked me out of her room again. She's grown scarier than Erza? Or maybe Erza had grown scarier than the old Erza now? I feel shivers crawling down my spine. I don't want to think of Erza. I'm still sleepy but I went straight to the guild. I'm starving. I'm sure Happy is too, he was sleeping soundly while clinging on my hair. How lucky? I wish I could do the same too. I really can't understand how Lucy never manage to get used to me and Happy sleeping at her bed. I missed her bed. I won't deny it, but I also missed hearing her usual scolding and seeing her reaction turning into violence every morning she wakes up with us sleeping beside her, under her blanket.

When I slammed the guild doors open, there were a lot of people. I wonder why, it's still too early for them to be here? Maybe it had changed over the two years I was gone.

As I walked in, I could hear a few howdy's and hello's here and there, without paying any attention.

"Good morning Natsu" Mira greeted. She was smiling sweetly as usual.

"Mira, food." I greeted back. Yes, it was a greeting. I'm starving, literally. Then I noticed a wedding dress. Girls were flocking on it in amazement. I sat down at one of the tables and waited for Mira to serve me anything to eat.

"Hai, hai." She nodded gracefully and went back to the bar.

I kept staring at the dress. It was white, whiter than the snow. I thought Lucy would love that dress, she's fond of dressing up after all. She'll come here in no time, I'll show her when she gets here.

"Here, Natsu." Mira secured a plate of a chicken barbecue in flames in front of me. Then he noticed me staring at something and followed my gaze. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"Hmm" I nodded, I laid Happy beside me and let him sleep there as I start to dig in the food in front of me.

"That gown's perfect for Lucy." Mira commented.

I smiled. "I feekyurd syee'll lawb dawt durs (I figured she'll love that dress)." I said as I chew my fired up food.

Mira eyed me with fascination. "Really?"

Did she even understand what I said? I smirked. "Umum." I nodded again.

"Oh. Did anyone tell you Natsu?" she asked excitedly, "That dress is Lucy's"

I choked. I coughed. Mira ran to the bar and came back handing me a glass of water. I gulped in one shot, '_Eeew! Water?'_ I found no time to complain. "What for?" I suddenly said, shocked. "B-but that's a wedding dress? Why does she even need that?"

"I guess you still don't know, huh?" she was smiling down at me, with very suspicious eyes.

Okay, so I don't know something that she and the whole guild seem to know. I just stared, waiting for her to clear-cut my curiosity.

"Lucy's getting married this week." she explained.

My brain processed the words one by one. Lucy. Hm. Getting Married. Hmm. Married. Hm. This week. Hmm. Married? This week? Lucy? HUH? I laughed hysterically, tapping the table with my hands. "Shut it Mira! Don't joke around." I almost fell off my seat.

Happy woke up and flew above my head, rubbing his eyes, he started flying towards the bar, probably looking for some fish.

Mira stood motionless, "Well, that reaction's not new. Definitely Natsu!" She teemed. "Most people outside the guild even thought you were the lucky groom."

I looked back to her. "WHAT? SO YOU'RE SERIOUS? LUCY'S REALLY GETTING MARRIED THIS WEEK?" I shouted, taken aback. This made a few people at the guild look my way.

Mira exhibited a startled expression, but she's still wearing that calm smile on her face. "Y-yeah."

"W-who's the unfortunate groom, then?" I questioned stuttering, wishing she's just making fun of me, eager to know the answer instantaneously.

_Unfortunate groom?_ Yes. Don't get me wrong here. Lucy always complains about her rent, she would constantly have mood swings, she's quite fond of selfishly kicking any uninvited guests out of her apartment (but we're still guests, right?), she also doesn't want to share her bed to anybody, that, I can't understand. She's vainly confident with her sex appeal that does work on some, okay. Yet I find quite irrelevant, she's strong enough as she is, she doesn't have to use that trick. As much as I hate to admit it, these things were the reasons why I love to be around her all the time. It draws me to her like a moth to a flame.

I had always thought that the guy that will marry our Lucy is an ill-fated one. I never knew a guy that could stand that attitude of hers aside from me, Loke and Gray. If it wasn't me, it couldn't be Loke either, he's her spirit, besides that, Lucy doesn't like him that way. Loke doesn't stand a chance. Hmm, and Gray? No. No. I shook my head. It can't be. That ice stripper's cold and uncaring, he doesn't have any interest in Lucy or… not? I suddenly remembered a picture of Lucy resting her head in Gray's lap before I set off to that secret quest. Could it be? Him?

Mira pointed at someone. I followed her pointing finger tensely and it led me to that perverted ice brain. "How mean of you, Natsu? The lucky guy's Gray." she sneered, letting out a bouncy laugh.

I felt my chest numb. I felt betrayed. Why Gray and Lucy? Why are they getting married? That's something serious. I stared at Gray, I felt my anger rise to my head. Gray was eyeing the dress with strong interest. He was cupping his chin.

That pervert, he's probably imagining Lucy wearing that dress. I never thought their relationship would be possible. I remembered the incident I had witnessed two years ago quite clearly now. I started walking towards Gray, when I was a few steps away from him, he noticed me.

He looked at me and smirked, "Flame ass?"

That kind of crushed my pride, probably he knew that I had already been informed. I threw him a punch with pure rage straight to his face. _How could you, you dumbass pervert!_

。

おわり


	6. Her Choice?

**A/N **As promised...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: HER CHOICE?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV<strong>

Natsu just punched me. I furiously returned his punch with a bashful blow. This went on and on, both of us exchanging hits after hits, blows after blows, punches after punches and magical attacks after magical attacks. Natsu's seriously attacking me, so I had to get serious too, even though I had no idea why it came to this. I wanted to ask him. He was on pure rage. I can feel the ferocity on his attacks.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu breathed a long line of fire towards me. The people at the guild panicked as the fight intensified. They were not dumb not to notice that it's not the usual fight Natsu and I indulged ourselves in to. I noticed the line of fire was heading to Lucy's wedding dress, he might not mean it but knowing Natsu, he'll be able to destroy it even if it wasn't his intention. I ran to the gown and blocked the fire with my body. I was able to withstand the heat, it was Natsu's after all but I failed to save the garment. I grabbed the roughly burned dress and threw it to Mira's direction.

"Natsu! You're going too far… It is not manly to de –" Elfman was interrupted by Natsu's death glare.

"You don't have the say to this Elfman," He declared. "It's time Gray and I settle this."

THAT'S IT. "Ice-make Lance!" I charged. The guild was a mess. They were all looking at us, maybe wondering why the fight is getting this far.

"STOP!" That was Erza's voice. I shivered as I felt a number of swords flying towards me and Natsu. I knew Natsu felt that too. We stopped, I stumbled and l lied down facing the floor. I was panting. "Just what the hell are the two of you doing?" she fumed.

THAT WAS DEFINITELY ERZA. My head screamed out as the swords fell down the floor. "I.. Uh.. We.. just.." I stuttered. I raised my head up to look at Natsu.

"None of your business, Erza" Natsu asserted, he was now getting back on his feet. "This. Is. Our. Fight." He said every word with emphasis.

My jaw dropped, _'__That's Erza, you bastard! How crazy can you be?' _I shouted inside my head, I pulled myself up and stood up at the same time. I looked at Natsu who was definitely outraged, still glaring at me.

"Is that the proper way to greet me, Natsu?" Erza said with no hint of emotion in her voice, releasing a very scary aura. I didn't even want to dare look her way.

I raised an eyebrow, "What the hell's your problem, bastard?" I asked. I was really curious.

"Shut up you perverted traitor!" Natsu pointed his finger at me. "I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO MARRY LUCE!" He yelled, enraged. "Lucy's my partner, so she has to marry me." He added, still with the same tone.

I blinked twice. That.. makes no sense at all? I don't know why but I only managed to let out a small smirk. My heart was really aching despite his ridiculous point. Knowing that Lucy used to love this man, or still loves him? What was I thinking? And just when I was able to convince Lucy to marry me, he's claiming her back. The truth really does hurt, huh? Hearing this from Natsu made my heart tear apart. It was definitely my insecurity and pride. "Oh, that explains it." I whispered, hardly audible for everyone to hear. I looked him straight into the eyes.

I can feel the tension roaming inside the whole guild. Even Erza was speechless. She just came back from an urgent mission she took. The air was definitely awkward. Everyone was staring at us with utmost interest. I felt my heart frozen. I wish my ice could freeze the numbness away.

I should probably wake up now that Natsu's back, the dream was almost a reality… Yes, my dream was to be beside Lucy for the rest of her life as his man of interest. The only man he loves. The only man he'll wake up next to. The only man he'll call hers alone.

"Tch." I heard Erza twitched. "Get over it, Natsu." She alleged stiffly. I felt everyone's gaze spun to Erza. "The fight's over." Erza's a smart one, even though Lucy never told her anything about her love life, I know she's sharp enough to figure and sort things out by herself. It's almost like she instantly knew who's in love with whom and who's going to end up with whom. I turned my head towards Erza's direction and my sight had picked up a familiar figure.

"Lucy?" I mouthed inaudibly.

Standing at the guild door was Lucy looking shocked and infuriated. She was watching us the whole time, she moved her gaze towards Mira who was clinging tightly on her ripped and supposed to be wedding dress. I don't exactly get it but I felt weak on the inside, if she really did witness everything then she certainly heard what Natsu had said. She was still in an intense state of shock. She was observing us blankly. Erza had detected her too. She took a small step backward, before I knew it she was already running away. Everyone seemed to notice where I was eyeing, by drive, they followed my gaze.

Lucy's back was facing us, on her tracks away from the guild.

Erza trailed after Lucy right off. The whole thing was happening fast. Nobody seemed to have the strength to move. An air of perplexity filled the room.

"Show's over." I announced. "It's Lucy's choice now." I started to walk my way out of the guild.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled.

"Are you happy now, flame brain?" I turned my head over my shoulder and looked back, I was unutterably surprised with the sight. Natsu was down on his knees, appearing pathetic as ever.

"D-don't marry Lucy! Please?" he pleaded, his voice shaking.

I know how hard it is for a man to beg, this means putting his pride aside and admitting defeat of some sort. Painful! I felt my teeth clench. He seriously wants Lucy back. I could hear the whole guild recovering from the shocking scene that just came to pass, they started murmuring things I couldn't hear clearly. I could hear Elfman babbling how manly Natsu is to beg for Lucy, I could hear some arguments about what will I say back, some about Natsu's preposterous endeavor, and…

"I'm afraid I'll have to deny that." I said coldly, still glaring at him.

He stood up and charged at me, he threw me a punch straight to my face again. He was getting fond of doing this, but I didn't feel like fighting back anymore. I just stood there, letting him hit me one after another. He stopped. "W-why?" he queried, his face shadowy.

"Are you done?" I retorted with another question, no trace of any emotion on my voice.

"WHY?" he yelled furiously, he grabbed my collar and launched his fist in the air with full force.

"Stop it Natsu!" that's Lisanna's voice.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy yelled worriedly.

"No. Natsu!" Mira shouted.

I closed my eyes, I prepared myself and waited for another blow that never came. I felt so blunt. I heard a few more guild members shout at Natsu. Then, I felt the grip on my collar loosened. I opened my eyes and checked Natsu out who was now looking at his feet, I couldn't see his face. I could only hear his sniffs.

Is he crying? I wondered. How could loving Lucy hurt this much? I just stared at him.

'_I love Lucy too. Please don't be selfish'_ I wanted to tell him this. _'__I know she's always been yours.' _I took small steps backward and turned my back away from Natsu. I made my way out of the guild. I felt my tears crawl down my cheeks. I feel tormented!

'_Real men don't cry.'_ I'm starting to sound like Elfman lately. Tch. The weather was unusually gloomy today, and then the rain poured. This is better, rain feels good once in a while, especially when I can't hold back my tears any longer. It hides my tears.

I trailed off where Lucy and Erza ran off, I wanted to know how Lucy's feeling. She's very upset I can tell. Erza might go mad, she's not used to comforting anybody, even if it's Lucy. I spotted the two under the rainbow sakura tree, Lucy was seated burying her face on her knees, she seems to be crying while Erza, on the other hand was seating beside her, wearing the same old stiff and almost emotionless face. I decided to get closer, despite my never ending tears that doesn't seem to stop from falling, I tried to sneak cautiously behind the nearest tree without drawing their attention, which I successfully just did, almost miraculously (talking about witty Erza's extremely sharp senses) or maybe the heavy rain's helping me out.

I can't see them but I can hear Lucy very clearly, "I-I love Gray." She sniffed, "B-but I loved Natsu. I was so in love with Natsu." Lucy burst out crying, "I let him go because I had to... B-because he had hurt me so much without him knowing... I n-needed to be a-able to look at him and still see t-the same guy who h-had saved me every time I was a-about to g-give up, the g-great guy that w-was too idiotic to even r-realize I w-was in love with h-him. I needed t-to be able to look a-at him and see my best friend and not just some person who let my heart down." There was a long pause, this time my tears were heavily pouring, like the rain and my tears are one, I wanted to shout. My heart was breaking.

"L-lucy" I heard Erza moaned, with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"I moved on, yes. But that didn't mean I have forgotten." Lucy oozed, "And that also didn't mean that I won't be here anymore if he ever wants to come back..." Hearing that, I shut all my senses. I don't want to hear the next words, I felt like breaking down. I quietly sneak back and walk away, as far as I could go. It seems to me that Lucy had already made a choice.

It is difficult for some people to accept that love is a choice. This seems to run counter to the generally accepted theory of romantic love which expounds that love is inborn and as such requires no more than to accept it. Unfortunately, I am one of those people. Choices and options didn't really matter to me, because I never believed in love, not until I met Lucy. Since then, I had always believed that Lucy's meant for me alone. I sound selfish, yes, but before the battle for Lucy even started, the ending had already been decided. I strolled to wherever my feet take me, it felt like the most exhausting walk throughout my life, I ended up in front of Lucy's apartment. I have to at least see her, it would be excruciating I know, but I must respect her choice… because I love her.

It is during times like this that I wish I could go back in time and be a little kid again… Skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts.

Unsuspectingly, a certain water mage had been observing us from above the trees.

。

おわり


	7. Erza Scarlet

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: ERZA SCARLET<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ERZA'S POV<strong>

I followed Gray's gaze and found Lucy gawking at us, almost dumbfounded, her stares bouncing back and forth to Natsu, Gray and her scorched wedding dress held by Mira. I can tell she's upset with what she witnessed. For a second, she stood there, frozen. Then she took a small step backward and then ran away, fast. The whole guild seemed to notice her presence. I went after her without wasting any time.

_'__Shit! Lucy." _I dashed my way to follow her, determined to reach her. I'm a fast runner, and I'm sure I'll be able to catch up to Lucy with her speed but I feel hesitant, something was bothering me.. I'm worried I can't ease her pain away. _'__What will I tell her? What words will comfort her? How will I make her feel better?'_ I was almost certain that Lucy was already tired from running away, she stopped. She was breathing heavily, I instantly halted and slowly walked towards her. She sat down and buried her face to her knees, she was crying.

Lucy, Gray and Natsu had really grown up. I had always figured out Lucy will end up with either of the two. I bet my magic on it. The first time I met Lucy, I immediately knew she'll bring some relevant change to Natsu and Gray. It was an obvious fact, manifestations of my theory had been visibly evident especially with Natsu. With Gray, it was different. There was something more than meets the eye. Gray had always been the smart one, but he tends to be dumb when it comes to Lucy. He would always consider himself lost to Natsu if it's about her, this made me concerned most of the time. I had always been against Natsu and Gray's insignificant clashes and rivalries but I had never seen any of them back down. It seems to me that Gray had found his weakness, without realizing that weaknesses are one's strengths.

When he told me he's marrying Lucy, I felt relieved and happy for the both of them. I had always seen myself in Gray. Thinking about Jellal, I wish we ended up together like those two, but I couldn't think of any other ways to be with him again… for now.

I felt bad that Lucy had to always listen to my cries about me and Jellal's hopeless state, I don't know if it was just coincidence but she was almost always available to lend her ears every time I felt like breaking down… aside from the point that she's the only one I trust enough about this matter. Maybe it's because of this that Lucy never dares to tell me anything about her love life. It was Gray who told me about their soon marriage, I never heard it from Lucy. For crying out loud, I never realized that I wasn't the only person in Earthland with her heart breaking… until now.

I deeply regret not being useful during times like this. I don't even know the right words to say.

I can tell how Natsu's words had brought Lucy into a madly confused state. I felt small raindrops pelt on my skin and then the rain poured heavily. Just then, I realized where we were. Both of us were under the rainbow sakura tree. I sat down beside her. I patted her shoulder stiffly. Even though I can't really see it, but I can tell Lucy's fighting the urge to shed more tears.

Then she spoke, "E-erza." She muffled. "I-I love Gray," she now sniffed, still trying her best to hold in the urge, but lost it. I could feel her tears were pouring down in chorus with the rain dripping to her pale cheeks. I stared at her, not knowing what to say, we were starting to get soak. We have to go somewhere dry. "B-but I loved Natsu. I was so in love with Natsu." She burst out crying. There's something that bothers me though. I can feel a presence of another person around. I refocused my attention to Lucy. Now's not the best time. Her sobs filled the air. "I-I let him go b-because I had to. B-because he had h-hurt me so much. I n-needed to be a-able to look at him and still see t-the same guy who h-had saved me every time I was to g-give up, the g-great guy that w-was too idiotic to even r-realize I was in love with h-him. I needed t-to be able to look a-at him and see my best friend and not just some person who let my heart down." Long pause followed.

I was taken aback. "Lucy." I moaned, disturbed. I wanted to comfort her right now, but no words came out of my mouth. I can feel her agony. I didn't want to look at her like this.

"I moved on, yes. But that doesn't mean I have forgotten." She wept, "And that doesn't mean that I won't be here anymore if he ever wants to come back…" she broke off.

'_What does she mean?' _I was about to open my mouth when she continued on.

"as my best friend." She lifted her head up and looked at the gloomy, dark sky. "When I heard Natsu say he has to marry me, I felt nothing at all. I thought I should feel something, but looking at my wedding dress made me feel worse. Feeling bad at random things, I know? It was burned, I instantly knew it was Natsu who did it, I wanted to make him taste my new and improved Lucy kick. How troublesome can he be? But he's Natsu, what else do we expect?" She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "To tell you the truth Erza, I have always been scared of myself ever since I agreed to marry Gray. Questions like _what if Natsu comes back and realized he's in love with me, what do I do if he declares he loves me and I had already agreed to marry Gray, how will Gray deal with this_.. It's not that I'm getting full of myself, you see. I tend to overthink things. Before Natsu left for the secret mission, I had confessed my feeling to him, but it wasn't taken seriously. You must know how dense our fire dragon slayer is, right? But when I finally heard it from him, I discovered that it's nothing to be scared of. I've been scared all throughout for nothing in particular, becauseit has always been Gray from the very beginning, and so..." she glanced at me, now beaming, "It has to be him I marry. Not because he's been with me every time Natsu broke my heart in the past, but because I love him. And even if I get to wear the scorched and torn to pieces wedding gown, as long as he's my groom, you as my maid of honor and Natsu as my best man, I'll surely live my life with no regrets."

Hearing this, I was overjoyed. Maid of honor, huh? I wonder how Levy, Cana, Mira or Lisanna will react about this. A small smirk escaped out of me, "Ah. Love."

Lucy froze. "Uh. E-erza, I-I'm sorry I-I was – " She stuttered.

"Lucy, for a moment there, you scared the shit out of me." I interrupted, with a refined smile on my face. I can still feel the rain water dripping on my hair.

"Heh! I was surprised you were the one to run after me…" She uttered, wiping the tears on her cheeks, but doesn't really do much because we're under the rain. "I was also worried of what you will tell me, too." She said, now staring back at me with the sweetest smile she can draw out of her.

"I… I'm sorry" I mumbled. She looked surprised, "I wanted to help you out too, but I'm useless when it comes to things like this. I don't know much about love." I'm blushing, I know. I can feel the heat on my cheeks. I stood up and pointed my finger to Lucy. "I know I'm not in the position to ask for this, but I order you that from now on you can talk to me about love or such!" I said in a commanding tone, giving her the famous titanian death glare, but I know Lucy didn't miss the hint of embarrassment on my voice.

She giggled and glared at me amusedly. "Hai! Erza-san."

"And Lucy," I looked down, trying to hide my flushed face. "You don't have to worry about the wedding dress. I'll go get it fixed fast." That was stiff.

Lucy was still giggling. She really enjoys seeing me in this extremely embarrassing state, huh? If she's not Lucy, I'll make sure I won't spare another second of her life on Earthland. "You don't have to worry about it Erza, don't threaten other people just to fix my wedding dress… I could just use my mom's gown, the last gift father sent me before he died. I just need to alter some parts a little and voila, very useful." She uttered cheerfully.

I certainly love this personality of Lucy, so unpredictable. Who would have thought a girl raised like a princess could just re-use somebody else's gown on the most memorable day in her lifetime? I nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid I can't help you with the alterations, but I'll help you in other ways I can."

And now, I won't let the rude eavesdropper to escape. I ordered my sword to cut the branch of tree where the intruder was. Did that intruder really think he will make it out alive after what he just heard? Mercy is not in my nature. How dare he?

A few branches fell off the tree along with a blue-haired mage. The intruder is not a 'he' but a 'she'? It was the water mage of Fairy Tail. "Eeeek." She yelped.

"Juvia?" I blinked at the sight of her. Why was she spying on us?

Lucy looked at the where I was gazing, she also seemed flabbergasted to see Juvia there.

Juvia immediately stood up, trying to be nonchalant. "E-erza?" She smiled nervously, then redirected her gape to Lucy and sent her a death glare. "Love rival? Juvia's not happy to see you."

Lucy shrugged and cackled timidly, "What are you doing there, Juvia?" she asked.

"Juvia don't need to explain herself to a love rival." The water mage retorted.

Lucy sighed. "I think I better get going, Erza." She said, standing up, she squeezed her shirt and her hair a little and started walking away. "I'll see you at the guild, I must go home to change. I'll get sick if I stay. You too, Juvia!" She waved her hand without looking back. She didn't wait for my response and just walked away. I find our situation awkward. Lucy's been avoiding Juvia, I know it was hard for her to avoid the latter, but she's still doing it. She is well aware that she had hurt Juvia, so she decided to interact with her all the less.

"Now, Juvia." I looked back to the blue haired girl, who was in the position to run away too. "Not so fast, lady." I quickly pulled myself in front of her. She's still wearing a fixed smile on her face.

"E-erza-san?" She managed to cry out. "The rain's not Juvia's doing…"**  
><strong>

。

おわり


	8. Juvia Lockser

**A/N **I deserve to be punished for making you guys wait so long. I'M SO SORRY! Please punish me! ~,~ It's just that I had loads of things to do these week, plus, new plots kept on popping in my head. I shake it all off and tries hard to focus on this story. I wouldn't want to not finish this. Anyway, this chapter contains Juvia's POV. And by the way, do you guys read the manga? Have you read chapter 264? OMYGOSH! It made my heart pop out of my chest animatedly. I won't talk much about it here since this is a GrayxLucy fanfic and I don't want the idea of spoiling it to those who don't read the manga. Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, I had a response ready at the end of the chapter. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: JUVIA LOCKSER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JUVIA'S POV<strong>

"Juvia didn't mean to overhear Erza-san and love rival's discussion. Juvia is sitting there…" Juvia pointed at the tree top where evidences of brutally sliced branches can be seen. "even before you arrive." She continued.

Erza nodded, "Hm, why didn't you show yourself?"

"Juvia was about to kill her love rival so that Juvia can take Gray-sama but Lucy looked sad." She retorted, creepily but feeling sad herself. "Then, Juvia noticed Erza-san after her and thought there might be a problem, so Juvia decided not to interfere."

"And not to go away, as well?" Erza examined, thoroughly.

Juvia nodded instantaneously, realizing she did the wrong move, she shook her head and opposed. "No Erza-san, Juvia did consider leaving." She clasped her hand together and looked at it, "B-but when Juvia heard of Gray-sama's name, Juvia shook the idea off." Juvia can't believe she's being too honest. And she really did consider leaving and taking her nose off their subject, she even did that not only once, but twice and failed every time. The first attempt was a fail because she heard Gray-sama's name and the second… was because Juvia saw her precious Gray-sama, secretly sneaking his way towards the two distressed mages she happens to be also eyeing. "Juvia also wanted to know firsthand if Lucy still loves Natsu, now that he's back… so that Juvia will be Gray-sama's bride." She explained with tint of pink shades on her cheeks, hoping that Erza would accept her apology.

The titania raised her right eyebrow, "So, you heard everything?"

Juvia nodded, embarrassed. What she did was wrong, she must be ashamed of herself. It was also bothering her if she should tell Erza about Gray-sama's eavesdropping as well. But she got scared for him. Erza would definitely kill him without hesitation, so she decided not to tell.

She threw Juvia a very scary glare, as she squint her eyes in threat. "NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY must know about what you heard."

"H-hai!" Juvia shrieked in fear of the titania's wrath, wondering what triggered this.

Then, much to her disbelief, Erza didn't try to kill her or anything. She just walked away, leaving her there all alone again.

She started walking back to Fairy Hills. _There's something wrong with Gray-sama. Juvia must figure out._ She didn't notice Gray leaving a while ago. She was deeply concentrating and was too caught up on what Lucy has to say. She swears to kill Lucy if she ever hurts Gray, even if she's her nakama.

She didn't really fully understand what Lucy said, just that she knew Lucy loves Gray and not Natsu. Strange, but when she realized this, she almost jumped in joy. Is this true love Juvia is feeling? She wondered.

Juvia wanted to be Gray-sama's wife, it shouldn't be Lucy. But seeing how happy Gray-sama is when he's with Lucy, she felt disappointed in herself. Why can't Juvia make Gray-sama smile like Lucy does? Lucy doesn't even have to try to impress him but Gray-sama seems to be impressed with every not-so-cute and embarrassing things her love rival does, while Juvia, on the other hand, does all the loveliest and cutest things just to impress and be noticed by Gray-sama, but none of it seems to work.

When Juvia heard her Gray-sama had proposed to Lucy, she had been devastated. She cried her heart out, causing the guild to literally flood almost every day. Then, countless of times, she had tried to attack Lucy. At first, Lucy keeps on apologizing and explaining the situation, making her feel better. She knew Lucy's guilty of stealing Gray-sama away, so Juvia asked her that if she wants to stay friends, she has to leave Gray. Much to her dismay, Lucy never talked to her again like she used to, every time she tries to threaten her life, she just runs away, not bothering to talk things out like how she's supposed to do it. There wasn't a proper closure, leaving Juvia confused if they're still friends or not. Lucy deals with her civilly.

Juvia feels at fault but she's scared of any confrontations with Lucy. She had heard it all today, Juvia never heard from Lucy how she felt about Gray-sama until now. So, she really does love him after all. It hurts Juvia to hear this. Her first real friend, Lucy, loves the only guy she longs for.

Juvia had anticipated Natsu's come back. She knew this will bring confusion to her blonde nakama's heart, but she miscalculated. Lucy might not show it but Gray-sama weighs more in her heart, Juvia guessed it wrong then. Basing it from what she heard, yes, Lucy loves Natsu, but not as a man. She loves Natsu because he's her best friend.

The next day, Juvia went to the guild early. She should talk to Lucy about Gray-sama. The stellar mage might be her love rival, but as much as she hate to admit it, Lucy's the only one that can make Gray-sama feel better. Juvia has to reach her out, even if it means losing the cold war.

"Ehh?" Juvia scanned the room for a trace of Lucy or Gray-sama, but either are nowhere to be found. "I guess Juvia's too early…" She also noticed Mira's out of sight. She then went on to sit on the bar stool. She was observing the guild, it was half destroyed. It doesn't look like it the last time she checked. It might be because of the party thrown for Natsu and Gajeel's return.

"Then, what will happen to the wedding?" she overheard Macau talking.

"I don't know. My cards aren't helping us…" That was Cana's voice.

Juvia looked their way, and found Cana seated on the table, gulping a barrel of alcohol and shuffling cards on the other hand, while Macau is seated on the chair and was staring on the cards Cana was transposing. Now that she noticed it, there were only a few people in the guild and it was unusually quiet. Hmmm, Juvia wonders what's up.

"I think Natsu had gone too far…" Wakaba commented, puffing a cigarette. "Where is my Mira-chan anyway?"

Cana rested the barrel of alcohol beside her, "Mira and Wendy went to get Lucy's gown fixed."

Ooooh, so that explains why Erza-san told Lucy yesterday that she'll get Lucy's wedding dress fixed fast, and I remember Lucy saying that Natsu burned it?… Poor Mira and Wendy wasted their efforts getting it fixed when Lucy had resolved to wearing a gift? Was it a gift she'll wear? Juvia imagined a Lucy in a red box with ribbon wrapped around, her head and hands popping out of the box. Not pretty, Juvia tells you. But Juvia can't tell them, Erza will kill her. . But what exactly happened that Natsu had to burn the wedding dress…? Juvia remembered Lucy also saying that Natsu said he wants to marry her. Lucy is so selfish! Why is it that so many guys wanted to marry her? While Juvia only has Gray-sama, who is unfortunately, the guy Lucy will marry. Juvia also remembered it took everyone two months just planning for the dress, and took another two months to make the dress. And just when they had managed to get it, it needs to be fixed again? The weddings almost up. Hihihi! How unlucky of Lucy. The heavens must be against her taking Gray-sama from Juvia.

"Lucy, Gray and Natsu? They never came back to the guild yesterday, hm?" Macau wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Gray though, at Natsu and Gajeel's welcome party, I made him pick a card, and he had drawn out the Knight of Swords, he must be struggling with his emotions right now.." Cana exclaimed, while resting her cheeks on her hand.

Juvia was getting fond of eavesdropping lately, this is becoming a bad habit. But Juvia can't help it, especially when they're talking about Gray-sama. She stood up and walked towards the trio's table. "A-ano?"

"O-oh. Juvia? Good morning!" Wakaba and Macau greeted Juvia with wide grin on their faces.

"Good morning" she greeted back. "Juvia didn't mean to overhear, please forgive me." She said apologetically, "Juvia is wondering what exactly happened here yesterday?"

Cana drank the barrel of alcohol, holding it in two hands. Wakaba and Macau looked at each other wondering if they should tell Juvia about it.

Cana dropped the empty barrel. Juvia was startled. "Ah. You don't have to tell Juvia if you don't want to." Juvia spoke out.

"No, you're part of the guild so you should know." Cana exclaimed. "Gray and Natsu had a serious fight over Lucy"

LUCKY LUCY! Juvia is irritated and envious. "How is Gray-sama?" She asked worriedly.

"I hope he's okay." Macau retorted, "and so is Natsu and Lucy…"

"AH. Young love. Too complicated. That's mainly why I hate marriages." Wakaba remarked with emphasis on marriages.

Juvia sighed. "I'll go visit Lucy."

Juva can tell Cana was stunned, she glared at Juvia with suspicion in her eyes. "You're not planing to kill her, don't you?"

"Ahaha. Of course not, well… Juvia just wanted to clear things out with her. Juvia thinks it's about time we settle our fight." Juvia smiled stiffly. Then she hurried out of the guild.

Juvia has to talk to Lucy… Juvia is sure something's wrong with Gray-sama. She stopped to recall the incident of yesterday.

She saw Gray-sama sneaking secretly towards the two, Juvia could tell he was eavesdropping. But while listening to Lucy about his feelings for Natsu, noting it very well, when Juvia looked back to where her Gray-sama was a moment ago, the spot was already empty._Maybe Gray-sama thought Lucy loves Natsu_. Juvia thought. Hmm, isn't that a good thing? Juvia can take Gray-sama back. But… but she knows Gray-sama will never be happy with her. Juvia shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking of evil stuffs like that. _Or maybe, Lucy doesn't have to know? After all, she started this mess. She must be the one at fault_. Juvia nodded, still hooked on her own conflict of emotions. NO. NO. What do Juvia do? She pulled her hair in different directions. The people around her looked at her in confusion.

"What is that girl doing?" a little kid asked his mom.

Juvia threw the little kid a death glare that made the little kid tremble in fear, cry and hug his mom tightly.

。

おわり


	9. A Kiss Gone Wrong

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews, guys. As promised, Sunday it is. This chapter contains Lucy's and Gray's POV. The Italized Words you'll find there were flashback. I'm sorry if it gets baffling. :) Oh, and this might get a little confusing, let me get this clear, the timeline of this story was the same day when Natsu and Gray broke into a serious fight over Lucy. I realized Juvia had jumped on to the next day in the previous chapter. Wari, wari.

Thanks to **Bareerah123**, **Emil C**, **iLucyGray**, **evergreen dryad**.

I AM DEEPLY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I'LL DO MY BEST! GANBARIMASU~

**Notice: **All review responses were removed on this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chepter 9: A KISS GONE WRONG<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV<strong>

How the hell did Juvia get there? Is she eavesdropping or anything like that? She's a well-known stalker, yes but not an eavesdropper. I hope she didn't hear everything that I said. I'm sure she'll be very hurt.

I've always been guilty with what I did to her, I constantly used to deny that I was her love rival before but I ended up falling in love with the same guy he's been going crazy about for years. When she asked me to leave Gray for us to remain friends, I figured I can't. I might as well give her up because I can't imagine a life without Gray.

I walked in speed, I'm soaking wet, and I have to get home before I catch a cold. When I reached my apartment, I grasped for the key and opened the door. Brings back memories…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

I detected Gray inside, seated on my couch in only his boxers and reading my manuscript. I felt a vein pop in my head, this guy never learns, huh?

"GRAY!" I shouted as I snatch the compiled pieces of paper from his hand.

"Hey." He managed to complain. "I was almost at the climax."

"Who cares? AND HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO STRIP ON OTHER PEOPLE'S HOUSE?" I whined.

He looked at his body and was shocked. "Gack! When did that happen?" he stirred his head to all directions, and looked where could he unconsciously threw his clothes. "Oh, yeah! I took a shower while you're away… You must be grateful I didn't forget to put some boxers on" He uttered, teasingly, which I find VERY annoying. "And you're not others to me?" he winked.

I glared daggers at him until I was satisfied with the look of fear on his face, then I sighed, "I'm telling you, even if we're getting married, it's still inappropriate for you to strip your clothes off in my house…"

The fear on his face turned to amusement. He stood up and pulled my body to him. He put his arms around me. His body was icy but I felt the warmth from his embrace. "Okay. I'll try not to do it again." He whispered. "You're drenched. Go change before you catch a cold." He loosened up his arms and let me go.

I sighed in disappointment and nodded. What he said was true, I must go get changed. I went to the closet and got some clothes and towels, then went straight to the bathroom to change. As soon as I finish, I went back and sat beside him. He was in deep thought. "Gray?" I called out.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at me. "How was your mission, did Erza enjoy?" He asked teasingly.

I giggled as I remember the mission. "You should have come too... You should have seen how Erza enjoyed dressing up as a bunny, and how she threatened our client for being a pervert and how Happy got beaten up by Erza for teasing her. Our client is, I guess I can say, Erza's number 1 fan next to the Blue Pegasus' perfume guy, Ichiya. I can't believe we've been tricked, but I can say he paid us rather big." I ogled at him and noticed his face was swollen and his body was full of bruises and wounds. "Y-you're face?"

Gray raised his hand and tried to cover his face. "Sorry about this." He chuckled. "I guess that dark guild went a little out of hand a while ago."

"Did that mission do all that?" I yelled in disbelief, grabbing his hand away from his face while examining the swollen parts. I stood up and looked for the first aid kit, I went back and treated the wounds and bruises. "Make an ice pack for your face…" I instructed.

He was just staring at me amusedly. "Okay" He snapped out, I reached for a towel, he made an ice and I covered it within the towel.

"Now, now… Lay your head on my lap…" I tapped my lap as I sat properly.

He looked at me with confounded eyes. "You sure?" he asked.

I nodded in confirmation.

He rested his head on my lap, facing me. I gently damped the ice into the swollen part of his face.

"A-aw" he hissed. How cute?

I giggled teasingly. "So, it does hurt huh? How could you be stubborn? Erza already told you not to take any dangerous jobs when we're not with you… I thought you'll just take an easy one so we left you alone."

He blushed and took his eyes off me, he roamed his eyes in wander around the room, trying to desperately avoid my eyes in the way. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Yeah, sorry about that?" I mimicked his voice teasingly, following this with a sweet giggle. I really found Gray cute every time he does this. He seems to not maintain his usual cool demeanor when around me. "I've heard everything from Mira-chan when we got back, she said you alone went to destroy a dark guild. You should take care, you know? We're getting married and both of us are very prone to accidents because of that… I'm not fond of believing in extremely foolish sayings but there's no harm in trying, right?" I proclaimed, out of nowhere.

His blush seemed to disappear all of a sudden, "I guess it can't be helped…" he replied. There was a long pause, "Forgive me. It's just that, the pay was so good to let it pass. We could use the money for our future." He apologized.

My eyes lit up, he was seriously thinking of our future. This is really making me get close to reality, l shook my head in a teasing manner. "I don't know a part of Gray like this exists? And wait until Erza sees you." I laughed quietly.

He shivered, "Shut up." He hissed, kind of annoyed. "Our wedding's getting closer and closer, aren't you having second thoughts or anything close to that?" He questioned, not sure if he used the right words.

I can't describe how shock I was with his question. Did I just hear it right? What's wrong with him? "W-why would I?" I retorted with a question.

He must have detected the astonishment in my voice, he let out an OBVIOUSLY fake laugh. "Because what if Natsu comes back?"

"Oh," I pressed the swollen part of his face with the ice pack harder, making him shriek in pain. I didn't respond to the question, I didn't have any idea how to answer it without sounding clichéd or confused anyway.

"O-ouch! What was that for?" he fretfully screeched, trying to keep his calm and 'cool' personality intact. I was grateful he asked for another question.

I put the ice pack on the side table and leaned my face towards him. I closely examined his face for any bruises, I wouldn't forgive him if he were to obtain another scar on his face.

* * *

><p>I spotted Gray sitting on my couch, same like that day, but this time, without the manuscript in his hand. I could tell he's waiting for me, he was looking at me intently, his eyes were telling me he was in deep pain. The air was filled with awkward silence.<p>

"Lucy…" he rustled his hair with his finger and looked down.

"Yes, we have to talk. Let me change first." I said abruptly. Now that everything's clear to me, he must know what I really feel. I could tell he was confused as I was when I first heard that Natsu wanted to marry me. It's not like I put it all in my head, it's just that it's what I heard, and regardless of why Natsu wants to marry me, I don't really care. I believe Natsu will listen to me, he will understand and respect my choice. He's that kind of Natsu, my best friend, the man I used to love. I wouldn't care anymore if I will sound too stereotypical and corny, it's just he needs to feel secured.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV<strong>

I have to at least see her. I know she's in love, and it's not with me. So, I'm willing to make her happy, even if it means letting her go. This hurts so much. But with Natsu coming back, I have to wake up from the so-good-to-be-true slumber I was in. I have to return Lucy to that idiot, because it's him that Lucy wants. It's him that Lucy had chosen.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

I was staring at her, shocked. What the hell is she doing leaning her face this close to mine? When her eyes met mine, she seemed to realize how intimate our position is, Lucy pulled her flushed face away, and I found myself in panic. As soon as I realize this, I sat down stiffly, my cheeks in deep shades of red. My shoulders were tense. I can feel Lucy's amused stares. No, I can't kiss her, the time is not right. ABSOLUTELY NOT RIGHT.

"You okay, Gray?" she asked, smirking. I knew for sure I totally lost my reputation.

I breathed stiffly. 'Relax! Relax!' I kept telling myself.

I heard Lucy giggled, "Why, why? What do we have here? How interesting?"

"N-NO." I howled in embarrassment. "I-it's not something to be taken lightly! A k-kiss must b-be special." I explained, more with an accusing tone as I feel my body shaking. My cheeks felt really hot, I know it couldn't get any redder.

"What kiss?" she asked curiously, "so you thought I was going to kiss you? Were you expecting for one?" She was snickering with a slight blush on her face. She's making fun of me.

I screwed up. If she won't kiss me, then what was she planning to do? "O-oh. Who said something about a kiss?" I said vaguely, trying to keep my cool.

I know Lucy had seen through me, she was laughing her heart out. "Wait 'til Mira hears of this!" she said in between her laughs.

I frowned. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>I felt the door opened, and it was Lucy. I stared at her, she was dripping wet. I don't want to let her go, I want to hold on to her forever. I want to wait for her like this every day of my life. She stared back at me, is that pity in her eyes?<p>

"Lucy…" I called out as I run my fingers through my hair, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, we have to talk. Let me change first." She said, bluntly, heading to her closet to get some clothes and then to the bathroom.

I never felt this frightened when Lucy and me had issues to discuss about. Maybe because, this time, it wasn't about Loke, it wasn't about Juvia, it wasn't about just any boys hitting on her or girls hitting on me, it was because it's Natsu… the man she loves… the man she had chosen. A part of me wanted to run away or just disappear into the thin air, I know running away wasn't in my character but just thinking about this whole thing is terrifying enough while another part wanted to stay and hear her out.

Fairy Tail Mages aren't cowards. Fairy tail faces its fear and conquers it. So easy to say, so hard in deed, I sighed. "Lucy, you heard right?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah." She yelled from inside the bathroom door, "Though I didn't see everything, I have figured it out." She stepped out the bathroom looking fresh, with her towel wrapped around her head. She went towards me and sat beside me.

"Smart one! I followed you a while ago." I said, without looking at her. "I heard everything that I must hear."

There was a long awkward silence, I can feel her eyes on me. "Then, you must know that I have chosen –"

"Yeah. Let's not pursue this wedding." I cut her through, SHIT! I've done it. I knew saying these words will make me regret everything in my life. I feel like crying, but I can't do that in front of her. She must see me as a man that can accept defeat.

I can feel her extreme panic and astonishment growing beside me, I titled my head to catch a glimpse of her. She was already crying silently, the tears rolling down her flushed face could have drowned the room if she was Juvia. I felt a pang of guilt inside me, I did this, I made her cry. But this is the right thing to do. Knowing Lucy, I assumed she chose Natsu but didn't consider on cancelling our wedding. I must do my part, as someone who loves her more than my life. "W-what are you saying?" she murmured in disappointment.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I want you to be happy with –"

I'm still not sure how it happened. One instance we were arguing and in the next she's leaning towards me, her face so close to my face. For a second, I wondered whether kissing her would break the spell we were both under but it was too late to stop now, she leaned closer and kissed me. And when Lucy's lips met mine, I knew that I could live to be a hundred or be an SS-ranked mage and surpass Erza or Laxus or Gildarts or Master Makarov or even the strongest mage in the world and finish a one hundred year mission in 1 day, but nothing would ever compare to this single moment that I get a kiss from the girl I had always dreamed of and knew that our love would last forever – if only Natsu didn't get in the picture. I would consider this the most painful day in my life if this innocent kiss never happened. Her lips was so warm, I was so stunned that I can't move.

She pulled her face away, I was speechless. "You're a coward, Gray… Please don't do this to me?" she mumbled with a hint of pain in her voice, as if she had understood what's wrong with me. Did she just say I'm a coward? I snapped back to reality.

I won't deny that the comment stung my heart. I flinched, "You're that desperate to make me marry you, Lucy? You don't have to choose me over Natsu, I can always satisfy your needs whenever Natsu's not around" I said coldly, trying to hide the torture my heart is currently experiencing in my voice. Lucy's mouth hung open in incredulity. That was rude, I know. I was being cruel to Lucy, I know this'll hurt her. I moved my face towards her and locked my lips to hers aggressively, I forced the kiss, I can't tell her I wanted more of her lips, and this might be our first and last kiss. My hand circled her wrist, gripping her painfully hard.

She pushed me away forcefully. She hung her lips partly opened in shock, her eyes grown wide in disbelief. She can't believe I said and did that. "I-it hurts! G-Gray? What are you – "

"Are you telling me to fight for you? Do you look that highly of yourself? Do you want me to – "

"NO! I can't believe you're acting like this Gray! A kiss must be special? Tch." she cried out angrily, cutting my harsh line, "There will be no fight because there's no reason to fight!" Her tears were flowing down her cheeks, she stood up and pointed at the door. "There will be no wedding AS YOU WISH, now get out, you bastard!"

I had expected this. Lucy must be angry at me but I know this won't last very long, I must continue my act until she gives up on me. I stopped myself from apologizing or doing something that'll make her feel better. I stood up and headed straight to the door. This is better, it might be too painful to endure at first, but seeing Lucy happy will be worth the pain. She's in love, and I want her to be happy. She's in love, and I knew it's not with me. I touched my numb cheek as I walked out her apartment door. SHIT! My unruly tears were starting to crawl down my cheeks. I stormed as fast as I could, for once, I knew I should cry to release myself from this terrible heartache. I could never forgive myself for making Lucy cry.

。

おわり


	10. I'm Letting Love Go

**A/N **I'm sorry for making Gray do that in the previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: I'M<strong>** LETTING LOVE GO**

* * *

><p><strong>JUVIA'S POV<strong>

Juvia walked towards Lucy's apartment, after a few minutes, she found herself at her apartment's doorstep. She knocked, "Lucy…" Juvia called out. There was no answer. "Lucy?" making her knocks louder.

'_Is she inside?'_ Juvia thought. '_Maybe she's not in there_', she took a step backward, and she decided to just wait for her at the guild. But just before she was about to turn around, she saw the door swung open. _'__Lucy finally answered the door.'_

"Lucy…" was all Juvia could say. The sight of Lucy was not near what she expected, her face was flushed and her eyes were swollen.

"Juvia?" Lucy murmured in confusion, maybe she was wondering why Juvia was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh. J-juvia wanted t-to talk to her l-love rival…" Juvia stuttered. "a-about G-Gray sama." She added.

Lucy opened the door wider and turned around. "Come in, Juvia…" She walked in following Lucy's trail. It was the first time she stepped inside Lucy's apartment as her guest, but she was too familiar with how it looks. She used to stalk Gray and he almost always ended up at the same apartment she just entered every time. "I'll get you some tea." Lucy muttered in a spiritless tone. "You can sit at the couch."

Juvia sat in the couch and nodded as she watched Lucy turn around and head to the kitchen. _'__Both Gray-sama and Lucy are acting and looking weird.' _She tapped her finger and roamed her eyes around Lucy's room. It was not that big, but it feels welcoming. _'__Could it be the reason why Gray-sama loves to come here?'_ Her thoughts were disrupted by Lucy's arrival, she was carrying a cup of tea. She handed it over to Juvia and walked towards her bed and sat upright, looking at Juvia, as if waiting for her to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV<strong>

I wasn't in the mood for any talks or petty argument at the moment, I don't even want to face anyone, I just want to be alone. I stared at Juvia and waited for her to talk. She took a sip from the tea cup she was holding and looked back at me.

"Juvia doesn't want to come here…" She voiced out, sarcastically. "B-but… Juvia figured out you need to know that Juvia wasn't the only one that pried on you and Erza-san yesterday, Gray-sama was there too. Juvia didn't tell Erza because Gray-sama will be killed instantly in that mean woman's hands" she curled her fingers and pumped her hand in the air. "…don't think that Juvia is helping you because Juvia likes you…" she shook both of her hands frantically, "Juvia just find Gray-sama weird yesterday… He might have thought you love Natsu because he suddenly disappeared when you were halfway the discussion."

I smiled, how thoughtful and brave of Juvia to do this, it must be very painful for her. I can tell she was surprise with my reaction, "Thanks Juvia. I already knew that, but I really appreciate the thoughtfulness."

"Ehhh, you knew?" she asked me in disbelief, "But you didn't even notice Juvia hiding if not for Erza sensing my presence?"

I let out a small smirk and raised my legs up at the bed, "He told me…" I felt sad, remembering the argument that had occurred yesterday. I had no idea at first, but I figured out he was thinking that I still love Natsu, I'm not stupid for pete's sake. He cancelled the wedding because he thought I had chosen Natsu but didn't consider on cancelling our wedding. I was wrong for not realizing that earlier, but last night, I gave it a deep thought. It was definitely my fault, I guess. Gray had always been the one who knew how madly in love I was with Natsu in the past, and never, since Gray had proposed had I told him how much I love him. I tucked my legs in my stomach, and buried my face on my knees and started crying again.

Juvia's stared at me in concern, she placed the cup of tea at the side table and walked towards me. She caressed my back trying to comfort me. I couldn't believe that it was really Juvia doing this, but I'm grateful. "Juvia doesn't know what happened, but Juvia is sure that Gray-sama wouldn't be happy to see you cry like this…" she told me with a soothing voice.

"T-thank you." I tried to smile, face still buried on my knees. "It's all my fault… everything came to this…"

Juvia twitched, "Good thing you know, Lucy…" she pointed out, accusingly. I tilted my head up and looked at her. "Juvia didn't know you have this kind of side… Juvia hates to admit this, but Juvia had always admired you because you can make Gray-sama be a completely different person every time you're around him… You can't always blame yourself if someone so important to you gets hurt, you have a lot of options to choose to. Juvia had always been in love with Gray-sama…" she let out a big sigh, "but it's you he always sees. So, probably he's feeling miserable now that Natsu's back. If Juvia puts herself into Gray-sama's shoes, Juvia's heart must probably be hurting. He needs you right now, Lucy… Even if he pushes you away or leaves, he knows inside him that you're the only one that can mend his broken heart… You shouldn't be crying here and locking yourself in, you must go find him and secure him… For all you know, Juvia might steal him from you… That is how love works, you see?" she warned.

Upon hearing this, my tears froze. My lips stretched and couldn't help but smile. I can't believe I'm hearing this from Juvia, my love rival, as she claims me. And just now it became clear to me that Juvia's on our side. "Juvia," I mumbled, "I will not let you…"

"Tch. That's the love rival Juvia knows…" she took a step backward, "Juvia is letting him go because it was you… Glad it was you. Juvia will see you later, then…" as she walks away, I knew saying those things to me had made her heart ache so badly.

"Juvia," I called out. "Thank you. I'm still your friend, right?"

Juvia looked back, her eyes watery. "Juvia is glad you asked that, we're still friends but you are still my love rival… until Juvia finds someone that'll replace Gray in my heart." She stated, and then walked towards the door.

I stared at Juvia's back as she walks out the door. When the door was shut close, I felt empty again, but I was so happy with me and Juvia's reconciliation. FINALLY! I just hope Gray forgives my outburst yesterday. I know he didn't mean to say those rude things. I stood up and went straight to the bathroom. I have to go look for Gray and apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV<strong>

I opened Lucy's window and sneaked in, I really don't think I had the courage to face Lucy after what I did yesterday. But I'm sure enough that she'll forgive me, and I do hope she will comply with my suggestion not to marry Gray and marry me instead. I left Happy at the guild yesterday, I couldn't take the awkward air roaming around the guild. When Gray left, I just felt too ashamed of myself. The rest of the guild members including Happy of course, tried to uplift my spirit but nothing seemed to work. I just wanted to be alone and think.

_FLASHBACK_

_I don't know what's gotten into me. This is so not me. I stared at Gray's back as he walked out of the guild. He didn't answer me, I needed answers. Happy flew towards me, I can't seem to move. My tears kept on flowing endlessly. Lucy can't marry Gray. That's absurd. _

_"__Natsu…" Happy sobs, he was handing me a fish, he was now standing beside me. "I saved one for you…" He said, trying to cheer me up. _

_I stood up, the whole guild were still staring at me pathetically. Do I look that pathetic for asking Gray not to marry Lucy? I shouldn't have asked Gray in the first place, I should've asked Lucy instead. Yeah, I should ask Lucy to marry me, and not that perverted ice punk. I was trying my best to stop my blubs, but I seem to run out of strength to do so._

_I walked towards the guild doors, leaving the sobbing Happy standing on the spot, "Natsu…" Lisanna grabbed my arm, "Aren't you going too far?" She uttered, disheartened. _

_I reached for her hand, and casted it off. "L-Lisanna… I-I have to talk to L-Luce." I shivered, my tears outpouring. _

_"__Don't be selfish, Natsu." Mira intervened. "Everything has been set, you're already too late."_

_"__I-I w-won't let L-Lucy leave m-me l-like I-Igneel…" I answered, so childish of me. I know Lucy won't leave Fairy Tail of course, even if she gets married, especially if it's with Gray but I can't bear the fact that she's marrying Gray and they'll be forever together. I had always expected Lucy to be with me forever, and not with some other guys. Yes, what Mira said was true, I am being selfish. It hurts me so much to think of my Lucy waking up next to another guy every morning. _

_The other members of the guild babbled some things, but I didn't have to listen, I ran out of the guild leaving them with hopeless expressions. Nobody can convince me that I should let the wedding commence as it is. It was raining hard, though I hate rain, I headed towards the forest, I don't want Lucy to see me in this pathetic state. When I got to the forest, I laid my back on the wet ground, I stared at the sky and submerged myself in deep thought. I didn't notice I had fallen asleep and woke up the next morning, I went home and cleaned up. I look so filthy, I have to go talk to Lucy now. _

I sat in Lucy's bed, the room was empty but I can smell her here, she might be taking a bath or something. I'll just wait for her here. And tadaaa! My theory was right, always right, never mistaken. She was truly taking a bath when I arrived, the bathroom door opened with Lucy wrapped in her towel. She noticed me staring at her and I thought I saw a monster for a second.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU TRESPASSER!" she yelled, following this with an exceedingly STRONG kick in my face.

"That was harsh, Luce" I whined, rubbing the spot she kicked in my face with my hands. "I wanted to talk to you…"

"That didn't mean you can just barge into my room without my permission, you idiot!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Let me change first." Her tone now was serious.

I nodded and watched her go back to the bathroom, after a few minutes, she went out of the bathroom in her newly changed clothes, she was rubbing her hair with her towel. "What's this about?" she asked. I noticed the sadness in her eyes, was it because of what I did yesterday?

"L-Lucy… don't marry Gray." I said, unable to look at her straight.

"He cancelled our wedding yesterday…" she remarked, but I didn't miss the pain in her voice.

My jaw dropped, mouth wide open in shock. "WHAT?"

"Well, that was what you asked of him didn't you?" she noted, sarcastically.

"Uh.. I- He- denied that.. That stupid ice brain!" I clutched my fist, I was too stunned to comment on the revelation. "L-Lucy, I- I- uh…"

"I heard it yesterday Natsu… I'm sorry but I can't marry you." She declared, in a calm and comforting manner.

The statement that Lucy just disclosed killed all hopes in me, it made my heart shatter into pieces. _'__Did she really have to say that straight-forwardly?'_ I thought. I couldn't hide the pain upon hearing this. "It's because of Gray, right?"

"I love you, Natsu… but not the kind of love I feel towards Gray. That's why even though I don't get to marry Gray, I still won't marry you. That would be unfair for you –"

"Yes it's unfair! You love me, don't you? Then you should marry me!" I cut through her line, pointing a finger at her. She looked shaken at my upsurge. "I love you, Lucy. Okay, okay? I was that dense to not notice this in the past, I don't even know what 'love' or 'dense' means, but now everything's clear to me… Why make it more complicated as it is? Gray pulled the wedding off because he doesn't love you enough, you know that he can fight for you but he absolutely settled to not –"

SLAP! Lucy had really grown violent, all thanks to Erza and Gray, I bet they had been teaching Lucy this moves. Tch! I stroked my cheek with my left hand, I pierced my eyes at her.

She was now emitting a dark aura, her face shadowy, I couldn't get a clear view of her face. She lifted her head up and looked me straight in the eyes… her eyes, about to burst in tears. "I can't believe both of you will make me feel this bad!"

_'__Both of us?'_ That three words echoed in my head, _'__Is it me and Gray?'_ I stared at her, she was now crying, I felt bad looking at her like this. I hate it when Lucy cries ever since. I stood up and pulled her into me, I hugged her tightly, I could feel her tears onto my bare chest. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"N-Natsu…" she sobbed. "I- I can't live without Gray." She cried out desperately. "I'm sorry, Natsu… I'm sorry…"

Hearing that, the misery sneaked its way up to me. It felt like my heart was ripped off me brutally, without mercy. I could feel my eyes heating up, I was going to lose it and start crying, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

I wasn't ready to hear this yet. I knew Lucy has to choose but I didn't expect her to choose Gray over me. And Gray? How could he just give Lucy up like that? The guild had reassured me yesterday that Gray loves her so much, so why did he listen to me and cancelled their wedding? This isn't like the Gray I used to know.

"L-Lucy… If it isn't me you marry, then I won't allow you to marry other guys…" saying this felt like I'm dying in the hands of an extremely humiliating weak opponent. It hurts too much, but then, I love Lucy. And I don't want to see her cry. "…but Gray."

She raised her head in daze and observed me, I knew I was in a really mortifying state, tears flowing on my cheeks like a total moron, but it was only Lucy and Happy I allow to see me this weak. She pulled her body against me and run her fingers through my pink hair. She's still crying. I'm so sure if Gray and Gajeel we're to see the idiotic state we're in right now, they'll totally laugh their asses off.

"Let me fix this, Natsu… You don't have to get involve." She wiped the tears on my cheeks, "I'm sorry for making you cry… I don't want to hurt you, so you deserve to know the truth…"

"Nonsense Lucy… I should be the one to apologize." I looked down at her feet. "Maybe if I hadn't come back at this inconvenient time, you wouldn't cry like this. I was scared… so scared that you'll leave me like Igneel." I sobbed. It's true, I was too furious when Gray told me that he won't cancel the wedding, but as soon as I hear Lucy's thoughts, I can't help but accept my loss to that perverted stripper.

She touched my face with her right hand, she tilted my head up and looked at me intently, "But I wouldn't be happy either if you weren't my best man… You're the best of all my best friends after all." She smiled, "And I wouldn't leave you, I'll still be here, I'll always be taking care of you, Happy, Erza and Gray. I also believe that Igneel didn't leave you on purpose, so you don't have to be scared. We're here for you. The guild, Fairy Tail, is here for you." She guaranteed, gesturing an 'ok' sign.

I grinned widely, with tears flowing down my cheeks, I look like an idiot, I could tell. "As long as I get to play that part in your wedding with Gray, I'm settled. Fairy Tail, yes."

She then wiped the tears off her cheeks, her eyes were exhausted. I knew she was crying nonstop since maybe yesterday. I don't want to hear what Gray had done anymore, but I'm relieved that if it's not me, it was Gray. Because I wouldn't really like it if it's another guy like Loke or that Blue Pegasus boy toys, I'd burn them to death. "Thanks Natsu…" she beamed sweetly.

"But mind you, if Gray ever hurts you, I'll burn him to death." I growled, my body shaking.

"He won't Natsu," she reassured me. "He won't." she walked towards the cabinet and threw a hanky at me.

I caught the hanky and sniffed hard on it. "By the way, Luce… What does a best man do? Is he the one who gets to eat first?" Lucy turned her back on me and looked at me with amused eyes. I could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter, but she failed to do so. She burst out laughing. I looked at her with confused eyes. "What? What's so funny?" I asked, very puzzled. Did I say something wrong?

She wiped a tear at the corner of her eye, "Seriously Natsu?" she laughed again. "You'll figure it out when I fix this…"

I face palmed, "You're really weird, Luce. Why not just tell me now?" Hearing Lucy's laughter, even though I find it kind of stupid because I was asking a really serious question and she just laughed at me like I don't make any sense at all, made my crushed heart ease a little. If she says she won't leave me, I can live with that.

。

おわり


	11. If it's meant to be

**A/N **Hi guys, I'm sorry if it took me this long to update again… I've been working on another story hehe. Of course, being a big fan of GrayxLucy as I am, it would always be them again. Hihihi. :) Anyway, thank you for liking the previous chapter. I hope it made you feel better, I'm kind of hesitant on this chapter though. I hope you'll like it. And if you find any errors or whatsoever, feel free to criticize or review. Thank you very much! :)

I will forever be thankful with my first reviewers: **Kayuki-san, iLucyGray, Bareerah123, afairytailstoryreviewer, XxCamixX, Emil C. **Love you guys!

**Notice: **All review responses are removed on this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: IF IT'S MEANT TO BE…<strong>

As Lucy pushed the guild doors open, everyone turned to worriedly look at her. Levy jumped onto her and hugged her tightly, as Happy flew crashing to her chest, sobbing. She stroked Happy's head in a comforting manner. These were followed by greetings from the other guild members, she can feel their curiosity, but no one dared to ask or talk about the incident that happened yesterday.

"Lucy!" Cana called out from the furthest corner of the guild, "I'm glad you're here."

There were less people at the guild, she checked the bar for signs of Mira or Lisanna, but there's none. Levy grabbed her hand pulling her to where Cana is. Both of them sat in front of Cana, while Happy is still crying on Lucy's chest.

"Lucy… Natsu left me here yesterday." Happy said with a sad voice. "I wanted to go to you but Mira said I might bother you…" he cried, like a child to his mom.

Lucy smiled brightly, though she can't hide the exhaustion and puffiness of her eyes, "You should have come home to me, Happy. My home is already your home, after all, you had stayed with me for two years."

Happy gave Lucy a relieved look, "Natsu had changed."

"Happy… He did not. He just had to go through so much this days." Levy commented, sipping on her cup of tea.

Happy rolled her eyes, cutely. "But he left me?"

"Poor cat, always forgotten." Cana teased.

Happy gritted his teeth, "You meanie!" then crashed his face back to Lucy's chest and cried.

"Don't worry, Happy. Natsu and I already talked, he'll be back to the way he used to be…" Lucy exclaimed as she cuddle her fingers through the exceed's blue fur.

Cana, Levy and Happy's mouth was left agape in shock. "You already talked?" the three simultaneously stammered in an extremely low voice, trying to keep the information to themselves.

Lucy nodded. Happy flew away from her and sat on the table, perking his ears excitedly. "Yeah, and Gray as well." She added.

"THE THREE OF YOU?" the three almost shouted, then coughed. It didn't seem that they catch the guild's attention anyway, and thankfully, there were only a few members today, which is really rare and unusual.

"No, no. Not at the same time. Gray pulled our wedding off." Lucy grouched, with a faint voice. Her eyes becoming watery again.

The three just stared at her, alarmed and in disbelief. "WHAT?" This time, they literally yelled out. The guild spun their attention to the three girls and the blue cat, when Lucy noticed this, Lucy gave them an assuring smile that her three companions were just over reacting. The guild seems to believe her, though… or not? But whatever it is, she's grateful that the guild didn't try to pry further.

"Be quiet, you guys." Lucy shushed.

The three, almost recovering from the astonishment, nodded at once.

"Gray's upstairs…" Cana tips off. "The details can wait, tell us later. Talk to him."

Lucy's face lit up in delight. "Really?" she asked in a low and excited voice. "I'll tell you later, alright?"

Lucy ran upstairs leaving the two girls and the blue cat watching her back.

"Poor girl…" Cana exclaimed, as she raises the barrel of alcohol and gulped from it.

"Lu-chan…" Levy murmured.

"Lucyyyy…" Happy whispered under his breath, with tears on the corner of his eyes.

Lucy was panting as she reached Master Makarov's door, it was shut closed as usual. She decided not to disturb the two and to just wait for Gray to go out. After a few minutes, the door opened and Gray stepped out.

"G-Gray." Lucy hesitantly called out. Upon hearing Lucy, he was startled. He glanced at her direction and decided to ignore her. He stepped forward and walked away, without looking back, but then he felt a warm hand grip on his wrist. _'__It must be Lucy's_ he paused and took a quick look at Lucy behind her. "I love you Gray, it's you I want to marry. Please hear me out?" she pleaded. He stopped for a moment, and she could tell he was stunned by what she just said.

But Gray was a tough one, he didn't answer her, he didn't even look back again at her, instead, he made his whole body intolerably cold, that Lucy had to let go. "Gray! Just listen to me… please?" she was begging desperately. But he continued walking away, as if she wasn't there. The whole guild had already noticed the situation they were in, but Lucy didn't care. She's not someone who takes pride as a priority. As long as she gets to fix this soon, that's what really matters. Gray set foot outside the guild and slammed the door so hard that Lucy had to fall butt first on the floor. Levy and Happy, upon seeing this, as they were watching the scene, ran towards Lucy followed by the drunken Cana and helped her stand up. She found herself crying again.

When Mira and Wendy came back, they were too frustrated to look straight at Lucy because they weren't able to get the gown fixed, but Lucy had told them that she doesn't need it anymore. The two went back to their cheerful selves when they heard that Lucy could make a use of her mother's gown, only to be depressed again by the news that Gray had cancelled the wedding.

Lucy can't help but cry the whole time. Luckily, Erza didn't show up at the guild, because she knew Gray's life would be definitely over.

"Lucy…" Master's voice echoed throughout the guild.

Everyone looked at Master Makarov who was standing steadily at the railings of the second floor. "Yes, Master?" Lucy answered, forcing a smile on her face while wiping her tears away.

"Come up here, we need to talk." The old man clasped his hands behind him and walked out.

_'__Maybe Gray had told him.' _Lucy stood up and went towards the Master's room. She opened the door gently and sniffed, "Y-yes master?"

"Gray talked to me just now." He looked at her with worried eyes. "I advised him to rethink everything, but he insisted that the decision is final. Do you have any idea why it came to this?"

Lucy nodded drastically, "Yes master, I think I have an idea, Juvia told me this morning that she saw Gray sneaking around when Erza and I was talking, you see, there was an unexpected commotion yesterday which I know you had heard of already. Gray might be thinking that I still love Natsu." She wiped the tears flowing on her cheeks with the back of his hand, "Upon understanding this, I tried to talk to him today but failed the attempt, and he ignored me all the way."

Makarov stood closer to Lucy, who dropped on her knees and covered her face with her hands, he patted her head gently, "Stop crying my child… This is all just a big misunderstanding, the brat needs some time alone. He needs to realize it for himself. You don't have to do anything. I want you to know that Gray had asked my permission for him to take a job. Maybe one job is all he needs to clear his mind." The old man proclaimed calmly.

Upon hearing this, Lucy burst into tears, she wouldn't stop. If Gray will take a job, the wedding that is bound to happen within the next few days seems already hopeless. "Did you allow him, master?" she asked, almost inaudibly.

"Sorry, child. I have to. He has to find himself." Makarov stated, feeling sorry for the little blond girl crying in front of him.

"He promised never to leave me, Master. He swore not to leave me like Natsu did, though Natsu never intended to leave me behind because of the urgency of that quest two years ago, but Gray… Gray is doing this on purpose. He's fixed on getting rid of me. I… I love him, Master… I love him so much… And now what am I supposed to do if he leaves me? I… I can't live without Gray, Master." Lucy grumbled. She can feel her heart breaking into pieces, she was crying because she never expected this to happen, this is becoming really traumatic. She can't take it anymore. "I guess I'm the one to blame." She rubbed her eyes gracefully, pulls up a determined face and looked at Makarov, who was uneasily staring at her. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Master. But I won't just let this be…"

Makarov drew out a smile, "Lucy… If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. What is bound to happen will happen on its own pace. And don't worry, the mission was bound to last only for half a day if it's him."

Lucy stood up, knees wobbling, but somehow felt hope rising up when she heard the last part Makarov had stated. "Thank you, Master." She bowed. She then turned her back and went her way back to the hall.

Feeling disappointed in himself, Makarov clenched his teeth, he can't stand seeing his children in this kind of pain, but he can't do anything, he can't involve himself in their relationship. They must handle it themselves. He trusts his children to sort this out in the right way.

She fled out of the guild without saying a single word, she was truly disheartened. She didn't even bid goodbye to them, but the guild understands. It was something that was hurting them as well. She just wants to run away and scream her heart out, maybe it'll ease the pain even for a little. She thought of Gray, "I won't give up. I'm a fairy tail mage, did Gray think he'll just get rid of me like this?" she murmured to herself as she ran towards Gray's house.

She knocked and knocked for hours, but no one's answering the door. She could feel Gray was inside, she screamed his name, asking him to face her and hear her out. She was getting tired but she won't give up. She's determined as ever.

She did this the next day or two, she was doing the same things in two consecutive days, even with the knowledge of him being out on a mission… or not? Because she can absolutely feel Gray inside. She didn't show herself to the guild during these times, everybody was wondering what she was up to but no one dared to talk it out aloud. Especially after knowing the expected wedding in three days was cancelled. Still, they didn't stop the preparations, they were still hoping that it will still commence, neither Natsu or Erza or Happy or even Mira didn't know Lucy's whereabouts during the day, they just go visit her every night in her apartment quietly and finds her asleep and looking so exhausted. Even if Natsu wanted to pull her into a quick mission or anything, he always hesitated, he was blaming himself for her pain.

"GRAY, I BEG YOU. PLEASE HEAR ME OUT." She yelled, her voice hoarse. She won't admit it but she's getting tired of what she's doing. With the supposed to be wedding date nearing, she never met anyone aside from Loke. Yes, it was Loke who forces her to go home every night, pushing himself to stay in the human world only for Lucy to force closed his gate before she goes to sleep, she won't allow Loke to talk to anyone in the guild about the matter, Erza or Natsu in particular. Loke was helping her to convince Gray to talk to her, he was even willing to break in Gray's house, but Lucy always disagrees. She says it wasn't appropriate and they had to respect Gray's privacy in his own home. If Lucy wanted to, she could, she had a key to Gray's house but even in these desperate times, she's still clinging unto her good manners. She wanted Gray to open his heart to her, not force him to listen to her. "Gray…" she had somehow stopped crying like a baby. She didn't know why, but she can't seem to pull her tears out of her eyes anymore.

"Lucy…" Loke pushed his glasses stylishly, "Let's go home…"

"One last call Loke…" she said, eyes focused on Gray's house. "…or maybe he's still on his mission, maybe we should wait for a little while?" she smiled weakly, turning her gaze to her spirit.

"Goodness, Lucy?" he roared. "We've been waiting here for hours for two consecutive days and yet, no Gray? You don't deserve this!" he was angry, he can't believe Gray could do this her princess. Lucy kept on denying the obvious, she always gives Gray the benefit of the doubt.

'Maybe he's asleep? Maybe he's tired? Maybe he just came back from the half day mission and wants to get some rest? Maybe he's still not on the mood?' was everything Lucy says just to justify the ice mage's act. Lucy turned away, feeling a rising sense of frustration and panic. "Do… Do you think he hates me this much?" She paused, as if trying to organize her chaotic thoughts.

Loke felt a pang of guilt with how Lucy reacted to what he just said, he knew he was being insensitive. "I'm sorry…" was all Loke could say, "how about we go on a job? You're rent for this month is almost due… and pay the guild a visit as well? Don't you miss them?" He suggested, hoping to take her mind off such gloomy thought.

She smiled, the first time he saw her smiling since he heard of the cancelled wedding and all. Rent? Yes, it was really almost due. Gray had forced her to not take any job this month for the preparation of their wedding, so now that Gray's not around, she had to somehow manage to come up with her rent. At the thought of the guild, Lucy can't help but smile, the family she was supposed to turn to, why did she forget them? She knew how embarrassing it was for an ordinary girl to get her wedding cancelled on the last minute when everybody was anticipating for it, but Lucy wasn't an ordinary girl. She knew Fairy Tail too well to think that they're laughing at her misfortunes.

Then she remembered Makarov's words…

"_Lucy… If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. What is bound to happen will happen on its own pace."_

"One last call, Loke. I promise." She turned her head towards Gray's house and yelled, "GRAY! TALK TO ME, PLEASE?" she took a deep breath as she stare at his house. _'__Gray…'_

Lucy turned her back and took a step forward, "Let's go, Loke… to Fairy Tail."

Little did she knew, a fire dragon slayer with his blue exceed had been observing her all this time, with their hearts crushing bit by bit. Natsu didn't want this to happen, his anger towards to Gray was rising. He had never seen Gray ever since that day they had a fight. He doesn't have the guts to face the ice mage, but now's a different thing, he can't overlook this any longer. He knew Lucy didn't want him involve in this anymore, however Gray is being senseless. He had to do something…

Meanwhile, inside Gray's house, he can clearly hear Lucy's pleads and yells, it was very painful for him to ignore this. Especially when she yelled the three magical words he was impatiently dying to hear since he had proposed to her… Well, maybe even before that. But all he knew was he wanted to hear that from Lucy.

He didn't really went out for a mission, he just asked Master Makarov to tell Lucy that he'll be away for a quest. That's why he can't help but wonder why Lucy was persistently calling out for him, what did Gramps tell her anyway? He was grateful that Lucy didn't think of breaking into the house, though. He knew he won't have the strength to disregard her any longer if they come off face to face.

It was too painful to keep the little act, as painful as if a beast was sitting on his chest pressing down with all his might and squeezing the very life from him with the cruel hand around his throat. Not to mention how he caught a glance of Lucy's lion spirit, Loke comforting her supposed to be bride in front of his own home. And with his heart aching, came a heavy darkness that was slithering into his nose and throat filling his lungs, making it so he couldn't breathe, couldn't move or even speak. He felt his life being sucked out from his body.

He couldn't even get to grab the girl he deeply loves away from a total womanizer. For all he knows, Loke was taking advantage of the situation, but he shrugged the thought off of him.

That was plainly foolish of him to look at Loke so lowly. But he was glad… he was somehow glad it wasn't Natsu who was there to comfort her… He was glad that she was so persistent to explain herself to him… He was glad that she isn't giving up. He was hoping that Lucy wasn't just yelling she loves him because she wanted the wedding to commence and save their selves from embarrassment, he was hoping that that's what she really feels. Yet, these stupid tears just won't stop. He hit the wall over and over. The ice mage won't stop until the tears stop from falling.

。

おわり


	12. Wake up, Gray!

**NOTE: **Do you think I'm speeding up the story pace? Hehehe. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Thanks a lot for the reviews. I know, I know… it's depressing… But I hope to cheer you up in this chapter… I'm afraid it might take me another week to update this story, but I will promise to upload the next chapter next Saturday or Sunday… And forgive me if you find errors. I won't reason out this time ehe! Always, always grateful to my first story reviewers: **Emil C, Bareerah123, CreateElements, hinata3487, Moonie1824, iLucyGray, IloveCelestialIce.** Love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: WAKE UP, GRAY!<strong>

**With Gray…**

Meanwhile, inside Gray's house, he can clearly hear Lucy's pleads and yells, it was very painful for him to ignore this. Especially when she yelled the three magical words he was impatiently dying to hear since he had proposed to her… Well, maybe even before that. But all he knew was he wanted to hear that from Lucy.

He didn't really went out for a mission, he just asked Master Makarov to tell Lucy that he'll be away for a quest. That's why he can't help but wonder why Lucy was persistently calling out for him, what did Gramps tell her anyway? He was grateful that Lucy didn't think of breaking into the house, though. He knew he won't have the strength to disregard her any longer if they come off face to face.

It was too painful to keep the little act, as painful as if a beast was sitting on his chest pressing down with all his might and squeezing the very life from him with the cruel hand around his throat. Not to mention how he caught a glance of Lucy's lion spirit, Loke comforting her supposed to be bride in front of his own home. And with his heart aching, came a heavy darkness that was slithering into his nose and throat filling his lungs, making it so he couldn't breathe, couldn't move or even speak. He felt his life being sucked out from his body.

He couldn't even get to grab the girl he deeply loves away from a total womanizer. For all he knows, Loke was taking advantage of the situation, but he shrugged the thought off of him.

That was plainly foolish of him to look at Loke so lowly. But he was glad… he was somehow glad it wasn't Natsu who was there to comfort her… He was glad that she was so persistent to explain herself to him… He was glad that she isn't giving up. He was hoping that Lucy wasn't just yelling she loves him because she wanted the wedding to commence and save their selves from embarrassment, he was hoping that that's what she really feels. Yet, these stupid tears just won't stop. He hit the wall over and over. The ice mage won't stop until the tears stop from falling.

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild…<strong>

"Lucy was doing that every day. Lucky Gray!" Loke stated in disappointment, glancing at Lucy who was narrating everything to Cana and Levy with a help of a little alcohol, he was still keeping look at her though, she might burst out crying any moment. But he was somehow happy that Lucy could confide her feeling to somebody else this time. What she had been up to recently was really disturbing, and he was pleased his master was a strong girl after all.

Erza shook her head appearing confused, "And Gray was ignoring her?" she rolled her fist to ball. "This is frustrating…"

"I can't believe it either… I, of all people, knew Gray is better than this." Loke grumbled. "We have to do something…"

"In deed." Mira intervened, appearing out of nowhere, cupping her chin while nodding, as if she just processed a great idea.

"I have to beat the hell out of Gray!" Erza stood up, releasing a dark aura.

Loke shivered, "E-Erza… Calm down…" he freaked out, waving his hands frantically in front of his chest, backing away.

Erza stopped for a moment glanced towards Lucy, "Any idea, Mira?" she turned her gaze to the white-haired barmaid.

"Hmmm, then maybe, forcing him won't hurt?" she said with a hint of worry on her tone. "But he could have done something by himself…"

Erza's face lit up, "Tell me your plan… I'm good at getting things my way through force."

Mira drew out an evil smile as she leans towards the ex-quip mage closer and whispered something to her ear. "That'll do, I guess." Erza pulled herself away from Mira and nod stiffly. "I'll go talk to the others."

Loke stared at the two mages in suspicion as Erza went to the other guild members, followed by Mira who was wiping a glass cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV<strong>

Where did that pervert run off to? Happy was trailing me behind, I was running the whole day looking for Gray. I wasn't pleased with what I saw Lucy was doing.

"Natsuuuu. Let's tell Erza or Master..." Happy suggested, worriedly.

"We have to find Gray, Happy…" I protested, "He must pay for hurting Lucy! How could he do this to our Lucy? Even if he doesn't love her anymore, she's still his nakama?"

"Natsu…" was all Happy could say. He knew what I was saying was right. "Let's break in his house, then…"

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier? We were spying on Lucy in front of that stripper's house…" I stopped on my tracks as I scratched my head innocently.

Happy grimaced, "I did tell you, then you just ran off."

I grinned, "Oh, did you? I'm sorry." I took a deep breath and started running towards Gray's house, "Come on, Happy."

"Aye!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY'S POV<strong>

Aye! I feel sorry for Lucy, as we fled towards Gray's house, I was getting the feeling that this might just make things worst with Natsu acting impulsively on his own again. What if we screw things up more? Lucy will probably kill us, not to mention Erza double killing us. I lost almost half of my life to Erza's wrath, I don't want to lose more with her and Lucy's joint forces.

As usual, we didn't use the door, we sneaked in through the window, and what we found upon climbing up surprised us. Across the room, Gray was facing the metal wall punching it over and over with his fist, taking his guilt and resentment out on the wall. Blood streaming down from his knuckles soaking both hands and the wall, with every blow, his mouth released a strained sound that seemed more like dissatisfaction than an acknowledgement of pain. He was focusing intently that he didn't even noticed our presence. I glanced towards Natsu, he was furiously staring at him. I knew for a moment I had to back away from the two as a big fight is threatening to emerge, but I have to do something with Gray. He's hurting himself.

I flew towards Gray and wrapped my little paws to his neck, as I try to forcibly pull him away from the wall. I could hear his sobs. He was crying.

"GRAY!" I heard Natsu spoke. Gray didn't move an inch. I couldn't see his face, the room was so dark and the air roaming around was so gloomy. "Happy, go get Lucy now!"

I nodded in response as I pull my body away from the low spirited Gray, I took a glance at Natsu and I saw him clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, he was definitely enraged. The ice mage had somehow reacted at the mention of Lucy's name. I quickly flew out of the window and headed to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV<strong>

"Don't! Happy…" I called out weakly, my voice hoarse and husky, I tried to reach my hand into the air, but everything was just too blurry. I felt Happy's presence disappear inside the room. "Natsu… Stop Happy!"

"Why would I, punk? Lucy must see you in this pathetic state… Perfect time for revenge, isn't it?" I heard Natsu spoke out, faking the cheerful tone. Of course I could tell if it's the real thing or not, we grew up together.

"Oi, beat me up… Kill me if you please… for hurting Lucy" I said, with voice as cold as my ice. I wasn't moving at all, I don't have the strength to do so, not getting a sleep for three or four consecutive days was already hard enough, plus not being able to eat too. I would agree I look so pathetic in this state.

I heard Natsu's footsteps as he walked near me, I could feel the awkwardness filling the room, yet I stayed where I was. He grabbed the collar of my shirt as he picked my body up into the air, just then, he charged me an intense blow in my stomach. He let go of me, I fell down on my knees and hands, I deserved it. I know. I violently coughed blood, I can feel his penetrating stare at me. "You disappoint me!" he paused for a moment, "Stop running away, Gray! You always try to run away by wishing to die. Are you that weak?" he uttered in disappointment.

I didn't feel the need to answer his comment, in which I felt more like a challenge, everything was already tough on me. My mental and emotional state was unstable. I can't even think straight. "Why do… you even… care flame head?" I said, in between my coughs.

"You already managed to hurt Lucy… and you will cause her more pain by doing this… I don't want her to suffer in whatever means to any further extent. I had… upset her more than enough already." Natsu sat down, his voice had gotten serious. "Don't be a coward, Gray!" he hissed.

"Shut up…" I panted, slowly recovering from the intense blow I just received from him. I laid my body down and stared at the ceiling. "She doesn't… belong to me… from the very beginning."

"Tch." He twitched in annoyance, "What the hell's with that? Of course she doesn't… But what's important is the present, idiot!"

I slowly turned my head to look at him, "I know… but she still loves you."

He returned my gaze, his eyes fiercely staring at me, "She used to, yes. If only I could bring back the past, if only I could re do everything that had happened two years ago… I wish I could." He sniffed. What's with us boys getting fond of crying this days? "Now, when I look back in the past, Lucy was always the reason for everything… We stop our petty fights because we enjoyed making fun of Lucy… or because she was acting weird… or because we both felt she was in danger… or because she was pissed off and we wanted to piss her off more… It was always because of her… Our battles that only Erza had the power to stop through beating us up. I…" he looked down, hiding his face with his damped bangs. "I… really hate apologizing, Gray… What I did was wrong… Don't make me say more, hearing her say… she loves… you is enough."

'_Hearing her say she loves you is enough…'_ I felt this statement wash me over with boiling water as words got stuck on my throat, leaving me speechless, my eyes widened in disbelief. I hardly knew what to say. My mind went blank. I stared back at the ceiling and felt my stomach grumble. I don't know what to feel, I wanted to jump in delight, because the words were coming from Natsu himself, but could this be true? I know Natsu would never lie… But what if Lucy only just said that because she really doesn't want to cancel our wedding? She's too selfless. There were just to many 'what if's I was in the blink of confusion again. I heard her choose Natsu, I swear! But Lucy isn't a liar too. But she's open to compromises? SHIT. I can't think straight.

I snapped out of my chaotic thoughts as Natsu started to speak again. "I hate it that she didn't choose me… What's so good about you anyway? You're an exhibitionist that looks like an ice cream that tastes gross..." I heard him let out a heavy sigh, "But I guess there's nothing more I can do, but wait… until the next life… I'll make sure I'll win her over again…" he pumped his fist to the air.

I pulled myself up and turned my gaze to him, "You wish, squinty eyes!"

He quickly released flames to cover his body, perhaps to hide his tears, "I'll make it happen, droopy eyes!"

Just before I could stand upright to charge back, the door went flying towards us, making us fly and bounce on my room's wall. I guess it's time to bid goodbye to my good old wall, thank you for being sturdy all through this time despite me being tough on you, but having both Erza and Natsu around will surely be harsh… You won't make it another day. I stroked my temples and tried to pull my body up, but it's of no use. I don't have the energy to even speak.

"What the hell was that for?" I heard Natsu growled in fume as he stand up and kick the door that hit us away.

"GRAY! NATSU!" That voice, it was Erza's. I shivered in fright, why the hell is she here?

"Gray..." I heard someone called my name softly, I couldn't be mistaken, that was unquestionably Lucy's voice. I heard her footsteps nearing towards me in hesitation. And not before long, she was looking down on me standing right before me.

My eyes were slowly fixing on her as I swallowed twice before choking out, "Lu–Lucy…" she examined my body as I lay before her, it was a pathetic sight. My hands were bleeding unstoppable.

"So, this was the Gray behind the strong and cold mask he wore the past few days just to get rid of me?" Lucy proclaimed with her voice in deep worry. She sat down before me and took my bleeding fist, I felt tears sting my eyes, I'm getting used to crying nowadays, I don't know but I could smell alcohol around Lucy, has she been drinking? All I knew was I was trying to refuse to cry in front of her. I don't want to look more pitiable, I'm a man and true men don't cry in front of the girl of their dream. She opened my bag and took out a small kit, "What have you done this time?" she said, trying to gasp the extent of the situation. She then glanced at Natsu who was staring at us, "Was it you, Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head vehemently, as he waived his hand hysterically. "I did not!" he let down his tensed shoulder and looked down, "O-Only one punch?" he huffed. By this time, I didn't notice Erza had gotten near and was already pulling the poor crying Natsu away. "E-Erza… I-I was just getting Gray back t-to his senses! L-Lucy, h-help me! Let me live…" he was bawling in panic.

"You always cause trouble!" I heard Erza babble in anger as they exited my house. They just destroyed my home, shit!

I took my gaze back to Lucy and found myself desperately trying to avoid her eyes. My hand was still shaking slightly as she brought it to her lap. She began to clean my wound saying, "Both of you never fails to always worry me…" Her nimble fingers trailed over my arm as she used a smooth clothe to wipe off the excess blood on my hand. She squirted an amount of antiseptic spray on the wounds that caught her eye, It stung every time and I knew she's aware of this because I couldn't hide my flinches. She quickly covered the wounds with a cool ointment and wrapped it in bandages. I wasn't talking, my eyes were shut close. Maybe she thought I was sleeping. I felt her eyes stared at my seemingly sleeping features and man, I felt so peaceful at the thought of her watching me fall asleep. That's when I heard her speak, "I missed you… Gray. And I won't just let you go like that." Heh. But I couldn't move an inch. I couldn't even find the strength to open my eyes and respond. Everything was just so exhausting, but I never felt happier hearing this from Lucy herself. For the first moment in my life, I knew Lucy is mine…

。

おわり


	13. A Dream or Reality?

**A/N **Hehehe. :) I'm sorry for the late update. *bows* I've been busy with school, and been having a tough time dealing with chapter 265. Hehe. But anyway, my beta reader had somehow fallen sick, so please be considerate… Thanks to Bareerah123 for beta reading this chapter, we will make it up to you guys on the next chapter. Grateful to my first reviewers: **Kayuki-san, IloveCelestialIce, Indh13, XxCamixX, Bareerah123, Moonie1824, Hinata3487, KpopLover268, Kurieita. **Really, I wanted to cry!

**Beta-reader's note:**Please DO NOT get angry at Hachi-chan for not updating recently. It is entirely my fault, and I take full responsibility. I've been ill recently and had barely any time. And in any time that I DID have, I had several tests to revise for, a hell of a lot of homework and school as well. I barely had any time. I haven't been on my laptop in almost a week. Anyway, I just wanted to apologise. ~Bareerah123

**Notice: **Review responses are removed on this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A DREAM OR REALITY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV<strong>

I stared at his sleeping features. He looked so peaceful. Just then, Loke and Happy entered, and they told me that Gray was in terrible condition. Happy grabbed Gray and flew. I never knew some monster like him could get sick like this.

"Lucy…" Loke tapped my shoulder from behind.

I didn't notice that I had been crying until I touched my face and felt that it was dampened with my tears. "I guess we have to work for the rent now. I'm sure the rest of the guild will take care of him." I said, trying to fake a smile. He just stared back at me, I knew he was aware of what I was feeling.

We went back to the guild together, most of the members were in the infirmary taking a look at Gray. I went straight to the request board and scanned the available missions. As soon as I found one that interested me, I snatched it away from the board and ran towards Master Makarov's room. "Master!" I slammed the door open, only to find Erza and Natsu across the room talking to the old man.

Eh? To see these two here was the last thing I had expected. I knew they wouldn't allow me to go on a mission alone.

"Lucy?" Master Makarov finally broke the silence.

I grinned, "M-master, hehe." I stuttered, waving my hand weakly in greeting.

"What's this, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he snatched the piece of paper I was holding. Whoa! Now that was fast, I didn't even notice him walking towards me!

"Must be for this month's rent…" Erza said stiffly, "I remember, it's almost due, am I right?"

I cracked a smile. Was I that predictable? They could easily tell my moves. Or was it just because they knew me too well? Natsu was still examining the request I took. "Kind of. I want to do it fast, just in case the wedding resumes…"

"You'll need my help, then?" Erza asked as I expected. I sweat dropped.

"I guess, I can't say no, right?" was all I said. I wasn't in the mood to insist that I could manage myself.

"I'll come too! I miss working with Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Erza suddenly threw a chair to Natsu, slamming him into the wall. As he recovered, he shouted, "HEY WOMAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I won't allow you to come on this job!" Erza stated, releasing a scary aura. Even I shivered at the feeling.

Natsu sighed, as if getting what Erza meant, "Okay…" he slouched as he handed me back the piece of paper.

"Hey, you don't have to be that depressed…" I tried to cheer him up by smiling sweetly. "We'll go on a job again when Gray's back… though I don't know if –"

"You will get married! You have to get married! Or I'll never be a best man!" Natsu roared at my face.

Master Makarov and Erza stared at us in astonishment. I couldn't help but break out into laughter. What a reason Natsu! This was the first time since the day Gray broke off our wedding that I had laughed like this. I guess there were only two men in this world that could save me from despair, huh? Gray and Natsu… The only two people that could break my heart and somehow manage to make me stand back up again.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes and I felt like I was being suffocated. Like my nose was blocked or something… only to find a blue cat sleeping on my face. I immediately grabbed him, threw him somewhere and sat up. I gasped for air and let my eyes roam around the room. Wait, what?

"Lucy..." I murmured under my breath. _Where are you?_

"Owww. How mean of you to disturb a sleeping cute cat, Gray!" Happy whined as he rubbed his head with his paws.

"Cute? Who are you kidding? Why am I here?" I asked, my tone full of curiosity. I was in the guild's infirmary. How did I even get here in the first place?

Happy flew as his tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes. "Gray's a meanie! NATSU!" He yelled towards the door. I forced my memory to submerge into thought, trying to recollect what happened. As I slowly came into the realization of the events that occurred the last time I was awake, the door burst open.

"You awake, droopy eyes?!" Natsu yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked nonchalantly, pulling an act that I didn't remember him. "I think I have amnesia…"

"HUH?" Natsu and Happy's jaws dropped as they stared at me with question marks drawn on their faces.

"Hmm." I smirked, taking off the sheet of blanket that was covering my body. I noticed the bandage covering my swollen hands, and I recalled memories of Lucy bandaging my hand on my head.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other and smiled knowingly, "You don't have to remember anything, you see? It just comes out naturally." Natsu's eyes were shining in excitement, and he was grinning like an idiot to Happy.

Just then, I noticed he was wearing my wedding suit. "W-why are you wearing my clothes?" I asked, my voice shaking, I had to admit that I was scared to hear the answer. Then the door slammed open again, revealing Erza and Mirajane displaying their serious faces with three other familiar people. I raised my eyebrow and forced my brain to remember them, and it was then that I recalled the incident at the tower of heaven. Yeah, they're definitely Erza's friends from the past, Sho, Wally and Milliana.

"Tie him!" Erza commanded as she pointed her finger at me.

The girl I recognized as Milliana instantly yelled, "Kitty restraint tube, meow!" She flung a magical rope at me and restrained me in no time.

I my jaw dropped in confusion, "W-what is this, Erza?" was all I managed to ask before Happy flew over me and grabbed me as he hovered into the air. "Hey!" _What's happening? What the hell are they doing?_ I thought. I was utterly puzzled.

Natsu finally spoke, "I finally convinced Lucy to marry me… Hehe." Now it was his turn to smirk.

My world was suddenly crushed into pieces. "What!" I yelled, "Where's Lucy? I need to talk to her! Please!" I begged desperately.

"Oh, you'll definitely get the chance to talk to her, Gray…" Mirajane spoke up, the tone wasn't what she usually used. It was a dark evil tone, like she was clinging to a grudge against me. I couldn't understand what wass going on.

"Aye! I'll bring you to the church, Gray…" Happy said cheerfully, "She's preparing for the wedding. Natsu and Lucy will finally be united…"

I tried to struggle against the ropes that had tied me, but I couldn't use my magic. I knew it was because of these damn ropes. I was too weak physically aswell, seeing as how I had just recovered from some sickness and they were torturing me like this. What's happening, really? Before Happy flew out of the window, I heard Erza mutter, "Natsu, it's almost time… You can't afford to be late on your wedding day."

I unconsciously ground my teeth. Was this some kind of sick joke? A prank? If it was, it definitely wasn't funny. In fact, I'm pretty sure I remember thatErza had never butted her nose in their relationship. This was all way too weird.

"Happy!" I yelled to the humming cat. "What's going on?"

"Aye! Gray, I'm sorry… But you asked for this, right? So Lucy decided to give you what you want…" He answered, still humming.

What? But… I remember Lucy telling me she'd never let me go, right? "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days." The blue exceed grinned. "The guild said they won't let the preparation go to waste, so since Lucy did agree on marrying Natsu yesterday, and you were supposed to get married today, they decided that Natsu should take your place. After all, you've caused Lucy too much pain. They figured that you don't deserve her."

"I'll give you a fish if you untie me." He said instantly, hoping that he could trick the humming cat.

"Eh? That is low, Gray… Bribing me with fish...honestly..." Happy pouted.

"Will you really take me to Lucy?" I asked, sighing in defeat. I knew I couldn't do anything in this condition. My only hope was for me to be able to at least talk to Lucy and confirm everything with her first hand. But of course, I wouldn't give up on thinking of a smart escape plan.

"Aye!" the cat sped up flying towards the church.

Nothing felt right. What the heck was going on? Everything that I recalled that happened in my home days before wasn't t just my imagination, was it? I was starting to doubt my own memories now. I was sure I heard her say that she missed me, and she said she wouldn't just let me go, and aside from that, I could also remember her pleading for me to talk to her and she was yelling that she loves me. This wasn't making any sense at all. I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Happy flying higher and we were getting closer to the church. I glanced down and saw familiar faces looking at me from below. They were definitely out of character today. I know, I wasn't really being myself either, because I should be freaking out right now. But like I said, I have to hear it from Lucy herself. Not even Erza could convince me that Lucy really did choose Natsu over me.

As we entered the church through the back window, I instantly saw Lucy staring at herself in the full-length mirror, wearing the same dress that as far as I remember, was destroyed by Natsu a few days ago. Happy set me down, having no choice but to sit at the ground. The cat flew towards a table and munched a fish that appeared out of nowhere. "Lucy…" I called out, staring at her from behind.

She didn't bother looking back at me, she continued to admire herself, slightly twisting her body from side to side, "Hi Gray…" she said casually, like she normally does before Natsu came back from that quest.

I gaped at her, completely flabbergasted, "I-I just can't understand… W-why are you marrying Natsu?"

"I can't stand seeing you hurt yourself just because you couldn't get rid of me, so I'll do what you want. And it's not like you care, right? You were pushing me to go back to Natsu all this time…" she retorted, her voice emotionless, her back still facing me.

My mouth fell open. What I did in the past few days seem to be back firing on me now. And just when I thought this was over and I could get her back, this happened? I was too shocked to move, I just felt my eyes becoming watery all of a sudden. Yes, I couldn't argue with that, it was entirely my fault in the first place. "B-but Natsu said you love me?" I stuttered, mustering up all the reasons I could just to make her realize that she was making the wrong move.

"But you don't love me enough. Not as much as Natsu does…" she answered coldly, now turning to face me. Her eyes were full of anger and pride, like she wasn't the Lucy I knew, as if she was a completely different person, a stranger I first met. Did I really hurt her that much?

I broke into a loud cry. I was crying like a moany little bitch, but screw my pride! I didn't care anymore. "LUCY! I'M SORRY!" I choked out frantically, I continued calling her name. She turned her back, gracefully opening the door, and looked back at me with sad eyes. Happy was trailing her from behind, not looking at me. They exited the room and left me crying all alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-ay! Gray!" I felt a pair of warm hands tugging me, "Gray…" a soft voice was calling me. The voice was as soft as Lucy's. "Gray?" Her tone was as gentle as Lucy's too… "Gray, you're having nightmare…" a hand touched my face. I could feel her breath against my skin.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark. My vision was a bit blurry, and I could hear my heart beating frantically. "Lucy…" I groaned. I slowly lifted my head and looked down, what I saw, indeed, made my heart beat faster. It was Lucy, her fingers running through my hair and massaging my scalp. Her other hand was resting on my bandaged chest, face only a few inches away from mine.

Lucy looked me straight in the eyes worriedly, and she touched my face again. "You're having a nightmare, Gray..."

"N-nightmare?" I stuttered, that was just a nightmare? It almost scared the hell out of me. So much that I thought it would kill me. That was all a dream? I was glad. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I-I'm sorry, Lucy… I didn't mean to hurt –"

"It made me feel better to know that you were just trying to conceal your true feelings. It must have been hard for you… Now, I'll be the one asking you, Gray? Please, will you marry me?" She interrupted, her face blushing in embarrassment. I knew she would. I just knew her too well.

"No." I retorted, her face grew pale, "I won't let you ask me that, because I'm going to ask you once again…Marry me, Lucy?" I reached for her hand, and I could feel the soreness on my palms, but that didn't matter now.

She smiled, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I can't believe you've asked me to marry you twice…" she muttered, "Of course, I'll still say yes…"

I let out a chuckle, "I didn't just ask you twice, you should remember that. But I'm glad you said 'yes' both times."

She leaned her face close to my face, my heart beating faster and faster, as her lips met mine, I realised this was unquestionably the happiest day of my life. She pulled her face away, "I love you…" she whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you that sooner."

"I'm glad…" I rested my head on the pillow, "you finally said that…" and then I closed my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came, the sunlight was streaming through the infirmary room's windows, I opened my eyes to find no one. Was that another dream? And then I heard the door slam. I closed my eyes again. I knew the intruder wasn't Lucy. I heard Erza's voice.

"Is he awake yet?" Erza said in a low voice.

"Seems not?" That was Natsu's voice.

"Uhmmum… Aye!" That was Happy's voice, thought he sounded like he was munching on something, probably a fish.

"Then, let's do this fast!" another voice suggested. This one was an unfamiliar voice. I slowly opened my left eye to take a peek.

"He's awake! Meow!." I saw Erza's friend, Milliana, pointing her finger at me accusingly, and my eyes grew wide as she shot me with her magical rope.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, stammering, as the magical rope tied my body in full speed.

"Natsu, put the duct tape on his mouth, NOW!" screamed Erza, as Natsu rushed towards me and covered my mouth with duct tape.

This witch and flame brain idiot, what are they planning to do? I tried to break myself free, but failed. I couldn't use my magic. I remembered what happened last night with Lucy...Was that a dream too? I looked at them with pleading eyes. I tried hard to talk but the duct tape was too tight.

"You're marrying Lucy, Gray… whether you like it or not!" Erza demanded, hands crossed over her chest, nodding stiffly. "CARRY HIM NOW!"

'_What? I would marry Lucy whether you tell me to or not! Hey! Untie me! Untie me!'_ I was trying to yell at them, but all they could hear was the sound of the desperate mumbling of my voice. Damn duct tape!

。

おわり


	14. Fairy Wedding

**A/N **Teehee! I know, I know? I've been excited for this chapter too. I really am predictable? Don't you think? Anyway, I've been so happy! Always been happy… Thank you everyone for staying with me from the beginning… Sadly, the next chapter will be the end of Twisted. :'( *crying tears of joy (literally, because my name is 'Joy')* Hehehe. Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood. Anyway, thanks to my great beta reader, **Bareerah123**. :) And this chapter is my late Christmas present to **Kayuki-san**. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: FAIRY WEDDING<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"I should hurry up…" I muttered to myself as I rubbed a towel over my wet hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and smiled, "I'm glad he finally woke up last night…" I gently touched my lips.

Just then, I heard my door slammed hard, I reached for my keys and ran my way to the front door, I was surprised to see Levy and Mirajane stood there, panting heavily. I suddenly felt nervous. This was unusual… These two never visit me this early, and I'm pretty sure they know that I was about to go back to the guild to look after Gray. What could possibly be wrong? Unless something bad happened to Gray that is...

"Lucy!" Levy raised a finger gesturing that she needs to tell me something but she had to catch her breath first.

Mira, on the other hand, seemed to have already caught her breath and smiled sweetly. Her smile somewhat made my nerves calm a little. "Lucy…" she called out. "We have to dress you up fast… Today's your wedding, right?"

I unconsciously tilted my head on the side, and looked at them suspiciously, "Y-yeah… But Gray's still sick and… about that…" I smiled brightly. "He asked me again to marry him last night."

"Really?" Levy clasped her hands together. I nodded, "…but right now, Erza and the others might have brought Gray to the church…" she added, her expression confused and was scratching her head nervously.

"What?" I was shocked, "Why?"

Mira clasped her hands together as she walked towards me, "that's good then, no forcing needed! But we won't let the preparations go to waste… So tell me where the wedding dress you'll use is so we can dress you up and get you to the church." She said, her sweet smile slowly turning into a threatening one.

I somehow found their smiles creepy, and it made chills run up and down my spine, "Y-yeah… O-of course…" I stuttered as I breathed out a sigh of relief. I thought something must've happened to Gray. Though I didn't know what was going on, I felt so happy. As I pointed out where the dress was located, Mira moved fast to get it and Levy went out. Before I knew it, Lisanna and Juvia were on their way towards me. I didn't get the chance to move as they fixed my hair, did my makeup and everything else. I just blinked a few times, hoping that Gray was fine. It kind of moved me to see my guild mates doing all this for me. Is this what they were plotting all along?

After an hour, I stood in front of my full length mirror, taking in the sight of a blond girl looking back at me. I looked beautiful, I had to admit. I was wearing a beautiful long traditional white wedding dress, my mom's wedding dress. I couldn't help but wonder if my mom looked like this when she married my dad. The dress showed part of my cleavage, but in a tasteful way. The bodice of the dress was embroidered with diamonds and sewn on French lace, which fitted perfectly on my small waist, finished off with a long chiffon skirt with a train. It was indeed a breathtaking sight. I chuckled, imagining what Gray would look like in his wedding tuxedo. My hair was pinned up in an elegant bun with a little gold hairclip on the side, and sitting on the top of the bun was a veil waiting to be put down before I went to walk down the aisle.

Levy, Mira, Lisanna and Juvia stared at me in astonishment, admiring their work. They too, of course, had brought their dresses with them and started working on themselves. I smiled at them, my tears threatening to fall, "Thank you…" was all I could say. I owed them a lot.

The girls looked at me worriedly, "Hey! Love rival, don't you dare cry and waste my effort in fixing your hopeless face!" Juvia suddenly shouted, pointing a finger at me, her eyes watery. "I don't want my Gray-sama to marry a messed up bride!" she sighed as she looked down at the floor.

Lisanna walked towards her and patted her back softly, "Now Juvia, you'll ruin your makeup if you cry too…" she said. "I'm sure Lucy's just grateful that we helped her… Right, Lucy?" she raised her head and looked at me, smiling sweetly.

I nodded enthusiastically, holding in the tears of joy. I grinned, "I won't cry! But what do you mean by "my hopeless face"?"

Then we broke in to laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Happy brought me to the church, and dressed me up. I was blushing madly because it was Erza, Cana, Wendy and Laki in their dresses that put me in my wedding suit. But I'm somehow glad that my bride in this wedding would still be Lucy, though I'm still tied up with duct tape covering my mouth.

"Ne, Erza-san? We might as well take the duct tape off of Gray-san's mouth. It must be hard for him to breathe." Wendy suggested shyly. I nodded my head frantically in agreement.

Erza looked at me as swords started to float into the air behind her, I shivered in fright, seems like Wendy did too. "Okay." The ex-quip mage nodded in agreement, but threatened that if I ever said something she wouldn't like to hear, the swords behind her would slaughter me instantly.

I sighed in relief as Wendy started to take the duct tape covering my mouth slowly, when it was fully removed. Everyone's eyes were focused on me, "I was trying to tell you, I'd have married Lucy even if you didn't do this…"

Everyone's mouths fell onto the ground in shock, and they all glared at Erza in disbelief. The red-head girl being stared at was sinking to the floor in embarrassment. "T-that's good to hear then." she said stiffly. "Milliana!" she called out, "seems like the ropes aren't needed here."

Milianna suddenly blasted the door open, "Meow?"

The ropes that had tied me immediately loosened, and I stood up and fixed the button on my suit. "What the hell, Erza?" I said angrily, looking at the door.

Erza flinched, "B-but I still have to beat you up for what you did to Lucy, you bastard!" she remarked, her tone as dark as the aura she was emitting.

Again, I felt a shiver run down my spine, as if I wanted to run away. "I-it was all a misunderstanding…" I muffled nervously.

"And you let yourself be swayed with just a little misunderstanding, you fool!" Erza yelled out angrily.

Cana smirked, placing a barrel of alcohol down, "I told you, Gray… Emotions are deceitful. I never thought you almost screwed up. My cards are so reliable!" she laughed, and raised the barrel to drink from it again.

I sweat dropped, "You're in a church you indecent woman! Why are you drinking?" I pointed my finger at Cana.

"Don't change the subject, you moron! We're not through yet!" Erza screamed. Suddenly, I felt the urge to run out of the room, so I did.

I heard Wendy telling Erza that the matter could wait, maybe after the wedding. I was so grateful Wendy was there. When I found another exit, I slowly turned the door knob and pulled it open. What I saw indeed surprised me. Most of the guild members were there, some were from other guilds… Lyon of course was there. When he saw me, he smirked. I didn't know why but that gesture somehow made me laugh. I walked my way down to the altar, all eyes were on me. I also noticed Jason, a representative of the Sorcerer's Magazine. He jumped in my way excitedly and said, "Please let me interview you and your bride after the wedding, Gray-sama!"

I nodded in response, "Yeah, Lucy would love that…" I continued walking and left him. He was still rambling about something I couldn't understand any longer.

Just then, I saw Natsu at the front row, making a huge fuss. I could hear people muttering their good lucks and best wishes to me, and I nodded in response as I walk towards Natsu.

Natsu noticed me, "Oh, there you are droopy eyes!" Natsu glared at me, he crossed his arms on his chest. "What took you so long?"

"You idiot! You should've told them what we talked about when you came to destroy my house!" I blurted out, trying to control my voice.

He smiled evilly, "Why would I? When I heard of their plan, I figured that it'll be funny!" He smirked, "Erza's scary? Right?"

I blinked, this idiot was getting on my nerves. "Your fire must have really burned your brain out!" I hissed.

"Like your brain was frozen by your ice?" he retorted, charging at me.

"Are you fighting?" Erza's voice echoed, I unconsciously wrapped my arm to Natsu, as he did too and hid under a façade of friendly smiles.

"There's no way we could be fighting on my wedding day!" I said, smiling stiffly. I wish I could just kick this pinky out of the church right here and now.

"Aye! MY wedding day!" Natsu raised his free hand, smiling creepily.

"It's not your wedding, it's _mine_!" I uttered, emphasizing the last word, still smiling stiffly.

"It's MINE too!" he retorted, still smiling.

I felt a vein pop on my head as Erza stood on the other side of the aisle, "It's our wedding day… Now, get ready Gray… Lucy's almost here." She crossed her arms and faced the big entrance doors.

Natsu pulled himself away from me leaving an infuriated glare. He stood a few steps from me. I roamed my eyes around and now that I noticed it, the church was decorated beautifully. It must have been the guild's doings. The inside of the old cathedral had high sloping ceilings, the wall posts were ornate and tall, the pointed stained glass windows cast colored lights across the guests. The altar was on a raised platform and was flooded with white light from above. In the back of the altar stood a priest. The whole church was decorated magically. It was indeed, what I could call, a Fairy Wedding. I had never been to one, since we were under the Fairy Sphere when Alzack and Bisca got married.

The organ burst out into a loud melody signaling that the bride had arrived. I snapped out of my trance, and all eyes were on the back of the church as a pure white shimmering carpet rolled itself down the aisle. The cute little Asuka, the flower girl, preceded the bride, casting rose petals from a brightly decorated basket. It was a magical sight, mainly when I saw Lucy stepping into the doors of the church, arm in arm with Gramps, who had elongated his arms just to reach Lucy's. She was holding a bouquet of white flowers, and was looking radiant, wearing that absolutely spectacular dress.

I was thrilled at the sight of her and I knew right then that this was the most significant moment of my life. It seemed like an eternity while she was regarded closely by all the guests on her way down the aisle. As they reached towards me, I saw her mouth a 'thank you' to the wise old man.

I stood there, staring at her with flushing cheeks. I know this was so gay of me, but I just couldn't help it. I was too flustered to look at her face to face, knowing that she would soon be carrying _my _name, and soon would carry _my _children. She smiled, "Well?" I broke out of my thoughts and leant her my hand as I brought her onto the altar. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and I could tell she was flustered as well. "I was worried Erza had beaten you up…" she whispered. "Are you OK?" Her eyes were full of worry.

"Y-you look so beautiful…" was all I manage to answer back. I didn't even understand what she just told me, her face got redder, she looked down at the floor.

"Thank you… You're looking good too." she muttered in a low voice.

The priest suddenly let out a cough, it made us realize that we were in the middle of our wedding. Lucy let out a giggle, I thought I was about to die. I'm totally under her spell, if she's using one, that is. We couldn't understand the priest's ramblings, but he continued talking even without us really paying him any attention.

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Lucy Heartfilia, as your wife to love, honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" I wasn't able to get that, my mind was too occupied to admire Lucy. The priest asked me again, "Mr. Fullbuster?" he waved his hand.

"I DO!" Natsu shouted. That's when I snapped out of my daze. I looked at him curiously, "Well, it's about time you woke up, popsicle"

The priest let out a cough again, "Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Lucy Heartfilia, as your wife to love, honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Lucy let out a small chuckle, as she pinched my hand gently. "I do," I answered.

Then the priest faced Lucy, "Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Gray Fullbuster, as your husband to love, honor and obey for as long as you both shall live?"

Lucy looked at me, and I suddenly felt nervous. My knees began to shake violently. _'__Was she going to back out now?'_ I wondered to myself.

"I do…" she uttered softly. My heart skipped a beat.

I slipped a golden ring to her finger and she did the same to me. "I now pronounced you as man and wife…" the priest declared.

I raised her veil, her eyes were shimmering with tears of joy, "Finally…" she muttered under her breath, I slowly leaned into her face and kissed her passionately. I felt her hand embraced my waist and smiled. I had been feeling the strain but now I felt secure with Lucy as my wife and I quickly regained my strength. Recovering, I put my strong arms around Lucy and we both pulled away and bowed to the guests. I saw Erza and the others weeping tears of joy, well-wishers surrounded us as we made our way towards the waiting Magic four-wheeled car that would bring us back to the guild for the reception.

Lucy was smiling brightly as we arrived at the guild, the guests had already lined up to congratulate us personally. The hall was gaily decorated and magical instruments were playing on their own.

As the evening wore on and the whole guild, as well as the other guests from another guilds enjoyed themselves, Lucy and I were presented with a five layered strawberry cake, a gift from Erza, if it wasn't obvious. A roving Jason was interviewing each guest table.

"Gray…" Lyon called out, "I didn't expect you to get married first…" the white haired ice mage reached for Lucy's hand and kissed it. Lucy was stunned, "Best wishes and good luck, Lucy… Gray's a lot to handle…" he laughed.

Lucy smiled as she pulled her hand back, "Thanks, Lyon… Any progress with Juvia already?" she asked, mockingly.

Lyon blushed, now it was my time to laugh. "That's my wife!" I boasted.

Just then, Sherry rushed towards Lucy, holding a tissue paper on her hands, she reached out for Lucy's hand and rubbed the tissue paper to where Lyon's lips had just touched. "You indecent girl, just because you were a little cute, that isn't a reason to flirt another man when you just got married!" she lectured.

I was laughing my heart out, then the guild once again, started to get messed up with stupid fights here and there. I pulled Lucy and quietly slipped out, she smiled knowingly, "Excited for our first night, ne?" she asked.

I let out a smirk, "I've waited long enough, time to claim my reward?" I scooped Lucy into my arms and ran towards the four-wheeled car.

"We stay at my apartment first, alright? Your house is a mess…" She smiled, as I set her down on the ground and opened the door for her to go in.

I nodded in response, I would agree it was a mess, it was hopeless. I'd take care of it some other day, but for now, I'd spend every moment with my wife. When Lucy stepped inside, I immediately jumped on the driver's seat and drove off towards her apartment. As soon as we reached it, I scooped Lucy out of the car again and carried her bridal style towards her room.

I was too desperate for her, and in a hurry. I kicked the door open and went straight to her bedroom, not bothering to turn the lights on. The apartment was in a mess too, reminding me of the days when the whole team would have a sleep over. But… I didn't know what to do first. Should I lay Lucy on the bed and undress her there, where she'd be ready for me? Or should I let her slide down and strip her more efficiently as she stood up? Or...Why am I even thinking of stripping her first? The matter was decided when I tripped over the edge of her chair and we tumbled to the bed, I fell on top of her. I raised my head in embarrassment, "Did I hurt you?" I asked, as I looked at her.

Lucy was blushing madly, her eyes shining in the moonlight that streamed through the bare window. She was looking at me shyly and she lifted her hands and encircled them around my neck. "No…" she whispered. On the other hand, there was a lot to be said for planning it beforehand. I leaned my face near hers and sunk my lips onto her own, my hands subconsciously taking off my clothes, "Wait." She murmured as she broke out of the kiss.

I lifted myself up and breathed a sigh of frustration, I collapsed my body beside her. "Why?"

Lucy pulled herself up and stood before the bed, she carefully removed the veil from her head and laid it across in the chair we tumbled upon. She removed the hairclip from the side of her hair, letting her soft blond locks fall gently around her shoulders. She smiled, "I don't want to destroy the veil."

I was staring at her in admiration, I pulled her back and laid her down. I placed myself on top of her, and I closed my eyes as I leaned into her to smell her lavender-scented hair. So Lucy-like… It was so relaxing… I raised my head up and stared at her dark brown eyes, "I love you, Lucy…" I whispered softly.

She laughed softly and murmured, "I love you too, Gray…"

I brushed my hands through her soft hair, as my fingertips skimmed the smooth skin of her flustered cheeks. Slowly, our lips touched as they tasted each other. Kissing her was beyond wonderful… then…

"Lucy!" the windows slammed open. "Hey!"

I looked up in shock to see Natsu and Happy staring down at us, seated at the window. "What are the two of you doing? Leaving the best man at the reception is unacceptable!" He yelled.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, munching a fish.

I could tell Lucy was in a state of shock too, as she tried to free herself from my arms, she stood up and stared at Natsu in disbelief. "What are you doing here, flame brain?" I charged angrily. I would never forgive him for destroying our wedding night.

"I'm the best man, we have to go on the honeymoon together, right?" Natsu retorted innocently, I felt a vein pop out of my head. This idiot's got to be kidding me.

"What an idiot! And who told you that?" I yelled, I was really irritated.

"…well, that was what Erza told me at least." Natsu grinned, he then turned to face Lucy, "So, what are you doing?"

Lucy flushed in a deeper shade of red. She looked at me in confusion, I was about to yell and push Natsu out of the window when I heard Erza's voice. "Lucy, Gray? Are you here?"

"They're here, Erza!" Natsu yelled.

I froze. "Aye!" Happy cheered again.

As Erza reached the room, she smiled. "Why aren't the two of you not opening the lights? We're here for the honeymoon!"

"H-honeymoon?" Lucy exclaimed, still shocked.

"Yup, the maid of honor and the best man must have a sleep over here today! I brought cake," she announced, raising a box of cake in her hand.

"B-but…" I was about to protest when Lucy sat beside me and held my hand.

"That's okay… Seems like we have to postpone it for tonight…" She whispered. "Honeymoon, that is…" she cheerfully spoke up glancing at Erza, Natsu and Happy.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Natsu jumped inside the room and secured the best pillows that Lucy had available.

And then, a war broke as I accidentally hit Erza's strawberry cake, it ended up with me and Natsu beaten up… just like the old times.

。

おわり


	15. Fairy Baby

**A/N **Hi guys, I apologize for taking too long to update. Hihihi. I don't really know how to write a chapter that'll make a good ending. ^_^ If this seems crappy to you, I am very sorry. *bows* I just proofread this. :3

So, to everyone, who listed this story to their alerts and faves, to those who took the time to review and share their thoughts, to those who waited for every updates, to those who inspired me to write more, *bows* please accept my thanks! ^_^ *hug tight* THANK YOU MINNA! :D I love you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: FAIRY BABY<strong>

Natsu shut the refrigerator door close, he was impatiently looking for the milk yet it appears there's none left. It wasn't really his favorite drink, but ever since Lucy got pregnant, it had been a habit in that household that everybody should drink milk, since Lucy hates drinking milk and uses whomever who doesn't drink the beverage as an excuse to exempt herself from drinking too. And so he got used to it as well.

Since Lucy had given up on her apartment in the riverside, he and Happy always sneaks around her new home and practically, well not totally, lives with the couple. Their habit of trespassing Lucy's house had never ceased even up until now.

"Luuuuuuuuuuucy!" Natsu shouted. "There's no milk left…"

"Aye! And fish too…" Happy yelled cutely, raising his right paw as he flies around the kitchen.

"Lucy!" Natsu growled loudly, enough to shake the house.

Gray came down in a rush, "Shut up, you stupid flame head! Don't you see you woke up my wife?" he yelled the instant he saw Natsu.

"Oh, yeah? Well when she gets tired of you, she will come to me… Because I'm the second most important guy in the wedding, I am the best man." He said, his eyes in extreme excitement as he sticks out his tongue. "And, there's no more milk. You should go buy some, I'll take care of Lucy."

"Tough luck, ash brain! She'll never get tired of me, she ended up marrying me and carrying my child, should I remind you?" Gray crossed his arms across his chest and nodded proudly. "She's Lucy _Fullbuster_ now." He exclaimed, emphasizing every words.

"How dull? Lucy _Dragneel_ is better." Natsu mocked, he was enjoying Gray's twitching expression.

"What? You want to fight, idiot?" Gray roared, as he unconsciously takes off his pajamas.

Natsu charged, getting all fired up. "I'm on, you perv –"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy interrupted with a high monotonous voice, her body emitting a dark aura that made the two shiver in fright. She's acting worse than Erza. "Can't you two get along for one freaking day?" She took her whip out, "Or do you want me to rectify you?" she yelled, as she pointed a finger at the two guys in front of her.

"L-Lucy… C-calm down." Gray trembled, looking hopefully at Lucy. This kind of commotion had always been a ritual to them every morning. If it's not Natsu being too loud and annoying, it was Lucy being too demanding and violent. Of course that was just in Gray's point of view, but if you look at it in the bigger picture, Gray plays the big part. A brawl constantly starts with his wrong approach as he always fight with the loud and annoying Natsu and gets beaten up by the demanding and violent Lucy, just because she says he was pissing her off. Mirajane, however, had predicted that it must be because of Lucy's pregnancy that his wife always seems to bully him.

"L-Lucy, it was Gray who challenged me first…" Natsu quivered, his voice shaking. It wasn't until Lucy's pregnancy that he finds himself too scared of her too. Great! And they're not even in Edolas? Lucy had been so cranky ever since that creepy stomach of her started protruding. Lisanna had of course told him about the weird condition Lucy had been going through. The younger white head explained that Lucy is carrying a dragon egg in her stomach, so until she lays the egg, she should always get what she wants (except not drinking milk, they really had to force her, it was for the egg after all… as Natsu had always thought).

"It was you, squinty eyes! You started it first!" Gray yelled, turning to face Natsu.

"I did not! You did, droopy eyes!" Natsu fumed, now leaning face to face with Gray.

"So… you're really asking for it?" Lucy intervened, her voice low. The two tough boys felt shivers run up and down their spines, as they slowly turned their heads to look at the celestial mage who is now releasing a demonic-like aura, as she caresses her stomach in a circular motion.

"O-okay, you can have her, f-fire breath!" Gray stuttered as he slowly took a step backward, preparing to run away.

"N-no fair, snowman! A-after all, sh-she's your wife!" Natsu did the same, sweat starting to build up on his forehead.

The two boys stumbled and ran away. Lucy and Happy was left dumbstruck at the kitchen, "Happy, was I that scary?" she threw Happy a you-better-know-what-to-say-you-stupid-exceed look and tilted her head slightly to the side.

Happy glanced confusedly at the trail Gray and Natsu ran off to, his head in conflict if he should go run away with the two or just answer the question plain and simple. He shrugged, "Eh, Lucy… There's no more fish left…"

Lucy's scary expression quickly changed to the normal Lucy as she walked towards the refrigerator and opened, she examined the contents and grinned widely. "Yay! No milk for today." She said, chuckling. "Wait for me, Happy, we'll go shopping today!"

"But Lucy, fish are the best when we go fishing." Happy protested cutely.

"Fishing, eh? Well, since our two boys ran away… Maybe we could go fishing with Virgo today." Lucy poked her head with her index finger, gesturing as if she was thinking.

Happy beamed widely as she flew straight to Lucy's chest and hugged her, "Aye Lucy! You're the best… even though you're scary!"

Lucy hugged the blue exceed back, "So, I'm scary?" she asked with a low frightening voice.

Happy blinked twice, realizing he just said something he shouldn't have. He slowly glanced up to the blonde. He decided the best thing to do right now was to follow the two boys who just ran away and escape the wrath of a girl who swallowed a dragon egg (that's what Happy and Natsu thought), but too late. Lucy was already stretching the poor cat's mouth violently. "Yushiiiiiii, pweashe shtop… Haym shooooowiiiiiiii. (Lucy, please stop… I'm sorry)" Happy managed to say out loud.

"You stupid, stupid cat!" Lucy shouted, as Happy tried his hardest to save himself from further injury. The crying cat managed to fly away from her, she then grabbed her whip and clumsily ran after him. "Come back here, you foolish kitty!" she yelled, but just before she could take another step, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She then noticed that her legs were dripping wet. "Oh my God! My water just broke, Happy!" she panicked.

Happy halted as he heard the statement, "What do you mean?" the cat turned his back around to take a look at Lucy.

"Call Gray! Call Gray!" Lucy screeched, "I'm giving birth!" the girl groped to the wall for support.

As the words sunk in one by one to Happy's brain, he immediately ran after Gray and Natsu who was just at the backyard, continuing their little fight. "Gray! Gray! Lucy's laying the egg! Lucy's going to lay the egg now!" Happy yelled, crying. Gray and Natsu lay motionless as both of them stared at Happy questionably.

"Egg?" Gray scratched his head, confused.

"Sh-she's finally going to lay the egg? No more big stomachs? Same old Lucy?" Natsu yelped, his eyes were shining in excitement.

It was then that Gray finally realized what the cat was saying, her wife's going to give birth. He then rushed to Lucy and immediately brought her to the guild, in where Polyushka was waiting. Great timing, right? Well, if it's Polyushka were talking about, it wasn't a coincidence she's there, she had expected it. And with the help of Wendy, both of them managed to make Lucy's labor safe.

Lucy was holding Gray's hand all throughout. He almost felt like fainting, Natsu had insisted that he wanted to stay by Lucy's side too but was drove away by Erza. The scarlet-haired mage said it would bother Polyushka to have both Gray and Natsu around them, since they'll just do nothing but bicker at the small strangest things. That was for sure.

After a lot of groans and moans, Lucy had finally calmed down as she heard the small cry of a little baby. Polyushka wiped off the blood of the baby and covered it with a white cotton cloth. Now, it was Gray's turn to be all nervous. His grip to Lucy's hand getting tighter and icy each second, "Gray, it hurts…" Lucy moaned weakly.

Gray snapped out of his bewilderment and loosened her grip to Lucy, "A-are you okay?" he asked, wiping the formed drips of sweat on Lucy's face.

Lucy was still panting heavily, "I guess I am… But Gray, you're clothes?" She exclaimed, forming a weak smile on her lips.

"Ack! Where did they go?" Gray was again stunned by how he managed to take off his clothes while Lucy was giving birth. He was sure he was wearing his clothes fully when he entered the room.

"What an indecent human?" Polyushka said, raising her right eyebrow. She walked towards us carrying a white buddle, Lucy noticed a small hand reached out, it brought slight tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations Gray-san, Lucy-san… You have a son." Wendy announced enthusiastically.

Gray just sat beside the blonde frozen, Lucy let go of his hand and extended her reach to Polyushka. "Oh, no. No. Not yet human!" Polyushka warned, making Lucy flabbergasted. The blonde was about to protest when she felt the same sharp pain she just felt a while ago on her stomach, "Before you carry your son, you must rest a little first. I understand you want to touch your child, but not now. You just had a sensitive child birth, it might cause you trouble later." The old woman explained.

Lucy's eyes started to welled up in disappointment. "Lucy-san, I promise I'll do everything for your fast recovery…" Wendy said with eyes flaming in determination.

Gray bounced his stares from Wendy to Polyushka to his baby and to Lucy, and then back to his baby. "I-I'll carry him." Gray squealed, almost sounding like a girl.

Lucy looked at him and drew out a warm smile. "Here," Polyushka said without a hint of any emotions on her face as she placed the baby into Gray's arms. "Handle him carefully."

The raven haired boy stiffly nodded, once the child was settled, Lucy leaned her face slowly and placed a soft kiss on its tender head.

"He looks so much like you, Gray…" Lucy whispered to the man at her side, she gently to tap his shoulder and smiled, "Relax."

"H-he's adorable, Lucy." He said softly, his voice couldn't hide the mixed emotions inside him. He was delighted and nervous, he looked over at his son and smiled. "Hello there, little one… I'm your daddy." He said trying not to let his voice break. His eyes welled up in tears. His family now is complete. The family he had longed for years is now right before his own eyes, with Lucy as her wife and now, a little baby boy for him to raise. He would carry this moment to his grave.

There was a slight knock on the door. The new parents and Wendy turned towards the sound to see Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Happy and Charle pop their heads in.

"Are you done?" Erza asked nervously. "We wanted to see the child."

Polyushka released a scary aura as she looked at the peeking toms in the door. "You better make the human girl rest, I'll allow you for now… But make sure to be quick. Gaaaaaah! That's why I hate humans!" she hissed, stomping her way out. As she opened the door widely, it was then revealed that most of the guild members were there. Even Makarov himself was trying to elongate his neck just to peek a view of what's happening inside the infirmary room.

Wendy smiled brightly at the sight of the guild members, "It's a baby boy…"

The whole guild roared as they entered the room in a rush, making Polyushka step back and make way. She was annoyed but she understand how happy would the guild be to see their new soon-to-be member. It was in deed a blessing from above. A fairy baby she could call. She drew out a small smile on her tiny lips, Wendy however, was clinging tightly to her skirt. "Aren't they fun, Grandeeney-san?" Wendy commented innocently.

"Don't call me that!" Polyushka rolled her eyes.

Soon, their Fairy Tail family filled up the room. Everyone gathered around the bed to gaze upon the new child.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Levy squeaked.

"He looks like Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled excitedly.

"No way! He's as beautiful as princess…" Loke commented, appearing out of nowhere.

"I wonder whose eyes he got. It must be from me." Erza cupped her chin, and blinked plenty times.

"Oh, so that's how it is when you swallow an egg…" Happy scratched his head with his free hand. "Lucy, I have a gift for your baby egg." He raised a fish tangled in ribbons.

"Where's your brain, cat? I told you that girl didn't swallow an egg. That's not possible!" Charle slapped Happy behind his head.

"She's right, Happy!" Lily nodded stiffly as his hands were crossed close to his chest. "And that gift is no use to him at all." He then pointed a paw at the tangled fish.

Happy pouted. "Really an idiot like his master." Gajeel exclaimed coolly, pretending not to care. He then turned to look at Lucy, "I'll teach your child how to sing, bunny girl!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "I'm a parent of another brat!" Makarov cried out loudly.

Mirajane tapped Makarov's back and smiled, "There, there, Master… This is a happy moment… You should stop crying…"

"What an idiot old man!" Polyushka remarked.

"Hah! Gray's got luck. Good for you." Laxus stated, looking intently at the child.

"And I thought you'll end up doing it with Loke, cosplay girl! I was rooting for you." Bixlow teased, making Loke let out a few cough.

"I thought that, too." Loke intervened.

"What the hell, Loke?" Gray howled in a low voice, trying to avoid startling his new born child.

Loke pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Of course, I was just kidding." He winked.

"Gray and Lucy, you're the man! Raise him like a man!" Elfman punched a fist in the air.

"Lucy's not a man, stupid!" Evergreen rolled her eyes.

"I'm interested in teaching your little boy ecritures… He must learn how to trap his own daddy in times of need." Fried interjected.

"Shut up Fried!" Gray shrugged, now looking back at his baby boy.

"We have to party! Let's make him drink booze now, Gray!" Cana sneaked in, holding a baby bottle with alcohol as its contents.

"Are you crazy, Cana? Gray! Try doing that and I'll throw you out of the house!" Lucy cautioned in a serious tone.

Gray shivered in fright, "O-of course not." He sputtered.

"What are you going to name him?" Lisanna asked in amusement, eyes locked at the baby Gray was holding in his arms. He leaned back and looked around, "And where is Natsu?"

The question made the cheerful chatter stop as everyone wondered the answer.

Natsu however was wandering around the infirmary room, he suddenly appeared beside Lucy from under the bed and asked her where the egg she laid was. "Come on, Lucy. You don't need to be shy. Where's the egg?" Natsu barked.

"What egg are you talking about, you idiot?" Gray disputed, "It wasn't an egg! No wonder your stupid cat kept babbling about Lucy laying an egg. It was all your idea after all. Stupid master and cat!" he argued.

"What did you say, foolish exhibitionist?" Natsu defied, he was about to charge to Gray when he noticed what his rival was holding into his arms. He reached out a nervous hand to the little child. As he was about to pull back, the baby boy grasped his index finger tightly. He shook it playfully. It looked like a happy greeting to the pink-haired man. Everyone remained silent, watching the little scene Natsu and the baby was making. Natsu leaned down closer to the baby. "Maybe he believed I'm his daddy… He was from a dragon's egg after all." Natsu let out his signature grin.

Gray felt a vein pop out of his head, as the others started to laugh hysterically. "He wasn't from an egg, you flame bastard!" he yelled, making the baby cry.

"Let me… Let me hold him?" Natsu was too amazed to let the opportunity pass. He wanted to hold the baby into his arms too. "I'm the best man! I should be the next one to hold him. Come on! Come on!"

Gray panicked, it wasn't clear to him if he was about to get angry to Natsu or he should make his little boy stop crying first. After all, it was his fault he cried. He then looked at Lucy for permission, she smiled and nodded. That must be an 'okay'. So he carefully placed the baby to Natsu's arms. "Careful, Natsu." Lucy warned worriedly.

Natsu couldn't describe how nice it was to hold the little baby in his arms, though little Gray was still crying. He knew it wasn't his but the fact that it was still from her felt nauseous, he used to dream of this moment in the past. He smiled unconsciously, "Call me daddy, okay?" the pink-haired boy spoke. Everybody laughed.

Of course, except Gray. "No way, I'm his daddy!" he screeched, pointing an angry finger to Natsu.

"Not fair!" Natsu pouted, "I'm better suited to be his daddy!"

"Like you are?" Gray argued.

"Yes, I am –" just when Natsu was about to argue back, he felt something warm and wet dripping on his chest. "D-did he just pee on me?"

Gray fell down laughing, "T-that's my boy!" Gray cheered.

Lucy smiled warmly, "We haven't even thought of a name, and yet you guys were arguing who will be called 'daddy'." The crying baby started to tone down, as Wendy took the child and change his wrapping with another clean white cloth.

The whole room broke into laughter. It was a memorable moment for Fairy Tail. For the first time, that gathering didn't end up into a big brawl like it always does. After some time, the name had been decided…

"Yousei… will be his name." Gray declared, leaving everybody silent. "I will name him after fairies… He's my fairy." He smiled, wrapping his strong arm around Lucy, who was now holding their baby after drinking some recovery drink made by Wendy. Polyushka, however, is not pleased to have the whole guild inside the room, she believed it might create stress to the new mother. But of course, there's nothing she can do but complain about how hard headed humans are, especially this guild.

"Hi there, Yousei… Do you like the name your father gave you?" Lucy asked tenderly, making cute faces as she looked at Yousei.

"I didn't give him that name! He should be named after me, Natsu Junior!" Natsu scratched his head as he sat down on another bed.

"That's not right! It should be Happy Junior!" Happy chirped in, now munching the fish he meant to give to Lucy's baby.

"Like that gorgeous baby be named before you, you weak cat! If it's about the name, it should be before me, Erza Junior!" Erza commanded as she tapped her chest twice with her fist.

Lucy chuckled, "What do you think, baby? How's Natsu Junior?" she looked down at the child, Gray felt a vein popped out of his head. "How about Happy Junior?" another vein popped out of Gray's head, "…hmm, Erza Junior?" Now, Gray was about to object when Lucy spoke again, "Yousei?" The baby let out a small chuckle. Everyone's attention was again drawn on to the infant. He was so cute, and he just chuckled. Is that even possible for a new born baby? "Then, it's decided. His name is Yousei. Say hi to your family, Yousei…" Lucy smiled sweetly as she plays her finger along with his little hands.

"Tonight, we party! All booze on me!" Makarov yelled out, crying again. He was going emotional as he remembered the hardship Lucy and Gray went through, and just at the sight of a child, everything fell right back into place, like everything that happened made sense after all. Once again, the energetic guild roared to shake the whole building in delight.

Lucy handed her husband Yousei, "Good job on choosing a name, Mr. Fullbuster." She whispered softly against his ears.

"Let's make another baby, Lucy!" Gray whispered back excitedly as he placed Yousei in his arms carefully. "Let's make 30 more babies!"

"Didn't you see how painful it was to give birth?" Lucy hissed, terrified. "Are you planning to kill me?"

"I heard that Lu-chan! It would be great to have 30 more babies?" Levy nudged quietly, "Apparently, Mira had found a spell that'll transfer a pregnant woman's pain to her husband or any other man. Why not let him try?" she chuckled innocently, she then looked at Gray "Right Gray?"

Gray, in his perverted mood nodded in agreement to no end. "Yes! Yes! I won't let my beloved Lucy to get hurt again by giving birth, so I'd do it even if it takes a hundred times!" he swore.

Lucy and Levy giggled, "That's so sweet, Gray!" Erza tapped his back. "Consider me a witness to this, Lucy. I promise to make sure Gray keeps his words! He said it on his own will anyway." Erza looked at Lucy with determination in her eyes.

"I love you, Gray!" Lucy smiled.

"I love you too, Lucy!" Gray answered back.

"I love you more, Lucy!" Natsu yelled, interrupting the moment.

And so, as everyone gathered and partied around that night, Lucy smiled in peace. Finally, she could live a tranquil life with the people who were nearest and dearest to her heart. Even though her parents weren't among them to see Yousei's birth, and see him grow up, she knew they were always watching over her. They were smiling down upon their little daughter and their grandson who would one day grow up to be a great person with the guidance of Fairy Tail.

。

ありがとうございますみんな!

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING!<strong>


End file.
